


Vaterfreuden

by LucySummerlove



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Meet the Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Nick, inzwischen mit Natalie verheiratet, wird damit konfrontiert, dass er Vater einer Tochter ist, von der er bisher nichts wusste.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Die vorliegende Geschichte hat den Pilotfilm zum Ausgangspunkt:_ **

**_Nick verliebt sich während eines Falls in die Archäologin Alice Hunter, die in einem historisch-archäologischen Museum als Assistentin des Direktors arbeitet. Sie findet heraus, dass er ein Vampir ist und wird dabei von LaCroix bemerkt, aus dessen Händen Nick sie befreien kann. Als es allerdings in Nicks Wohnung zum Kampf zwischen ihm und seinem Meister kommt, gelingt es LaCroix, Alice zu beißen. In dieser Geschichte allerdings überlebt sie diesen Angriff und bleibt ein Mensch. Was das für Folgen hatte, könnt ihr hier nun lesen._ **

**_Viel Spaß dabei._ **

**_Lucy_ **

_**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren von „Forever Knight“ gehören den Machern dieser Serie!** _

_\----------------------------_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

***Prolog***

Die letzten Flammen erloschen gerade, während Nicholas Alice in seinen Armen hielt und Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Es war allein seine Schuld, dass die junge Archäologin durch LaCroix den Tod gefunden hatte. Warum nur hatte er bei seinem letzten Kampf mit seinem Meister nicht überprüft, ob dieser wirklich vernichtet worden war? Aber nein, ihm hatte es ja gereicht, dass LaCroix an einem Fleischerhaken hing und sich nicht rührte. Doch dieser hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, ihn reinzulegen, um ihn später desto besser quälen zu können. Der Alte musste gespürt haben, wie sehr er in Alice verliebt war. Und die junge Frau schien seine Gefühle erwidert zu haben. Anders war ihr Angebot, dass er ihr Blut trinken sollte, um LaCroix zu besiegen, nicht zu verstehen. Ach, er hätte sich einfach von der hübschen Sterblichen fernhalten sollen. Dann wären sie sich niemals näher gekommen und sie würde jetzt noch leben…

Nicholas schloss seine Augen und drückte einen innigen Kuss auf Alice‘ Stirn.

„Verzeih mir“, schluchzte er leise. „Bitte, verzeih mir!“

„Hm…“, stöhnte sie plötzlich leise.

Erschrocken starrte Nicholas die junge Frau an. Konnte es sein, dass…?

„Alice? Alice, hörst du mich?“

„Hm…“, kam es abermals und nun erst bemerkte Nicholas, dass ihr Herz schlug.

Sie lebte!

Alice lebte!

Beglückt schloss er sie erneut in die Arme und murmelte: „Keine Angst, Alice, es wird alles wieder gut.“

Äußerst vorsichtig nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seiner Couch, wo er sie behutsam niederlegte und mit einer weichen Decke zudeckte. Dann wählte er rasch Natalies Nummer und schilderte ihr kurz, was geschehen war.

„Ich komme sofort, Nick“, versprach die Gerichtsmedizinerin. „Was ist mit Jeanny?“

„Sie wartet bestimmt draußen, aber ihr ging es vorhin besser als Alice jetzt. Bitte, beeil dich, Nat. Alice lebt zwar, aber sie ist sehr schwach und ich habe Angst, sie doch noch zu verlieren. Nat, sie darf nicht sterben! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!“

„Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, Nick! Wir sind gleich da!“

„Wir?“

„Schanke hat bereits ein Polizeiteam geschickt, da er unabhängig von dir herausfand, wer hinter den Morden an den Obdachlosen steckte. Sie müssten eigentlich jeden Augenblick da sein!“

„Was?“, entfuhr es dem Vampir, doch da hatte Natalie bereits aufgelegt. Ungläubig starrte er den Hörer an, dann legte er ihn wieder auf die Gabel. Und gleich darauf hörte er Sirenengeheul, das ihm unmissverständlich ankündigte, dass seine Kollegen endlich ankamen. Sie würden sich schon um Jeanny kümmern, während er bei Alice bleiben konnte. Bei Alice, die glücklicherweise lebte.

Dankbar stieß er einen Seufzer aus und sah wieder auf die junge Archäologin hinab. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Sanft strich er ihr eine ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund.

Dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich in seinem Wohnraum um. Vor dem großen Fenster, dessen Glasscheibe durch das Eindringen von LaCroix zerstört worden war, lag der tote Körper von Dr. Fenner, dem der alte Vampir ein Ende bereitet hatte.

Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass LaCroix genau im richtigen Augenblick gekommen war. Ansonsten hätte der mörderische Arzt Alice wohl schwer verletzt. Nun ja, dafür versuchte der alte Vampir wenig später, sich an Alice‘ Blut zu laben und sie auf die dunkle Seite zu holen. Doch zum Glück konnte Nick das Letztere gerade noch verhindern, indem er seinem Meister, der ihn geschwächt und kampfunfähig glaubte, den abgebrochenen, brennenden Holzstiel des Besens in den Körper rammte und LaCroix gegen die Wand drückte. Schon einige Sekunden danach war LaCroix verschwunden und Nick sah nur noch, wie der Besenstiel zu Boden fiel. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Meister endlich tot war…

„Ich bin frei“, dachte Nicholas beglückt und starrte jetzt nachdenklich auf die Stelle an der Wand, an der der alte Vampir sein Ende gefunden hatte. „Endlich bin ich dich Quälgeist los. Und Alice hat deinen Angriff überlebt… ja, LaCroix, du bist endgültig besiegt!“

Nicholas ahnte nicht, wie sehr er sich hierin irrte…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

**1\. Kapitel: Ankunft in Toronto**

 

**_Toronto, 17 Jahre später:_ **

Sie stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und betrachtete sich eingehend das Gebäude, in welchem sich die Mordkommision der Metro-Police befand. Wenn sie dem Tagebuch ihrer Mutter Glauben schenken konnte, arbeitete hinter diesen Mauern ihr Vater als Detective.

Endlich würde sie ihn kennenlernen und ihn von ihrer Existenz in Kenntnis setzen. Etwas, das ihre Mum unverständlicherweise nicht getan hatte. Diese wollte mit ihrem Vater nichts zu tun haben. Weshalb das so war, stand jedoch nicht in Mums Tagebuch. Und wenn sie es nicht zufällig beim Aufräumen in Mums Nachtschränkchen gefunden hätte, wüsste sie wohl immer noch nicht, wer ihr Vater war.

Das dunkelblonde Mädchen lächelte spöttisch. Zum Glück war Mum mit einem ihrer Kollegen vor zwei Wochen auf eine halbjährige Expedition nach Ägypten gereist und so wohnte sie allein mit den Großeltern in deren Haus. Da sie ein strebsames, ehrgeiziges Mädchen war, das ihrer Mutter und deren Eltern bislang keinen Kummer bereitete, ließen ihr die alten Herrschaften viel Freiheit und kontrollierten sie kaum. Die Sommerferien hatten letzte Woche angefangen und deshalb hatten ihre Großeltern, die ihr völlig vertrauten, auch nichts dagegen, dass sie für ein paar Tage nach Toronto fuhr, um angeblich eine Brieffreundin zu besuchen, die sie letztes Jahr im Feriencamp kennengelernt hatte. Nie wären ihre Großeltern auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich dabei um eine Lüge handelte. Denn diese Brieffreundin existierte nicht. Nun, sie war erst vor zwei Stunden in Toronto angekommen und hoffte, ihr Vater würde sie bei sich aufnehmen. Eigentlich konnte er gar nicht anders, denn sie kannte niemanden in Toronto, hatte nirgendwo ein Zimmer reserviert und wusste deshalb auch nicht, wohin. Sicher würde sich ihr Vater verpflichtet fühlen, sie aufzunehmen.

Mit dieser Gewissheit straffte das junge Mädchen seine Schultern und überquerte die Straße. Vor dem Eingang des Polizeireviers blieb sie noch einmal stehen und starrte auf die Tür. Sollte sie jetzt wirklich da reingehen und nach ihrem Vater fragen? Was, wenn er ihr nicht glaubte? Ach was, dann sollte er sich ihre Geburtsurkunde aus Vancouver schicken lassen. Außerdem hatte sie Mums Tagebuch mit, wo ja unmissverständlich drin stand, dass er vor 17 Jahren eine Affäre mit dieser hatte und sie bald darauf schwanger war. Einen besseren Nachweis gab es wohl kaum…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Der junge Sergeant staunte nicht schlecht, als ein halbwüchsiges Mädchen mit kinnlangem, glattem, dunkelblondem Haar und dunklen Augen, das auf ihrem Rücken einen großen Rucksack trug, während sie in einer Hand einen Geigenkasten mit sich schleppte, selbstbewusst auf ihn zuschritt und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Er lächelte zurück und fragte: „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Miss?“

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, entgegnete der Teenager. „Ich bin eine Verwandte von Mr. Nicholas Knight und gerade erst angekommen. Könnte ich ihn wohl sprechen?“

„Nicholas Knight?“, fragte der Sergeant verwundert. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns in der Stimme: „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber Mr. Knight arbeitet schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr hier. Sie haben wohl nicht gerade einen besonders engen Kontakt zu ihm, oder?“

„Nein, denn ich war noch sehr klein, als er meine Mutter verließ, und kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern“, sagte das Mädchen und blickte den Polizisten enttäuscht an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich muss Mr. Knight wirklich sehr, sehr dringend sprechen und bin deshalb extra nach Toronto gekommen.“

„Warten Sie, Miss, vielleicht kann Ihnen einer meiner Kollegen helfen“, meinte der Sergeant und wählte eine hausinterne Nummer. Als jemand abhob, sagte er: „Schanke, könntest du bitte mal nach vorne kommen? Hier ist eine junge Dame, die nach Knight gefragt hat.“

„Ist sie hübsch?“, wollte sein Gesprächspartner wissen.

Der Sergeant sah sich kurz um und meinte: „Ja, und sie ist eine Verwandte von Knight, die ihn dringend sprechen muss. Also, beeil dich!“

Dann legte der junge Mann auf und wandte sich freundlich wieder dem Mädchen zu.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick, Miss. Mein Kollege kommt sofort.“

„Danke! Sie sind wirklich überaus zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit.“

„Dafür bin ich hier. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Kollege Ihnen auch wirklich weiterhelfen kann.“

In diesem Augenblick kam Schanke mit jovialem Gesichtsausdruck in den Vorraum hineingerauscht, sah sofort den Teenager mit dem Geigenkasten und dem Rucksack und fragte verdattert: „Sind Sie etwa die junge Dame, um die ich mich kümmern soll?“

„Wenn Sie derjenige sind, der mir verraten kann, wie ich Nicholas Knight finde, dann ist es so!“, erwiderte das Mädchen selbstsicher und musterte den Detective eingehend.

„Bevor ich das ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehe, müssen Sie mir verraten, wer Sie sind und was genau Sie von meinem Freund Nick wollen!“, forderte Schanke sie auf.

„Oh, Mr. Knight zählt also zu Ihren Freunden?“, stellte die Halbwüchsige fest und lächelte nun etwas entspannter. „Dann können Sie mir also wohl tatsächlich weiterhelfen.“

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Don erneut und musterte sie misstrauisch. „Und was wollen Sie von Nick?“

„Nun, Mr. Schanke“, begann das Mädchen mit süffisantem Lächeln, während ihrem Gegenüber der Mund vor Staunen aufklappte. „Eigentlich wäre es angebracht gewesen, dass Sie sich mir erstmal vorstellen. Aber solche Formalitäten sind mir im Augenblick nicht wichtig. Mein Name ist Nicola Hunter und ich bin gekommen, um Nicholas Knight kennenzulernen. Er ist nämlich mein Vater…“

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kapitel: Zweifel**

 

„Was?! Das ist doch unmöglich!“

Don Schanke hielt erschrocken den Hörer weit weg von seinem Ohr, als Natalie’s schrille Stimme ihm daraus entgegenschallte. Nachdem er sich die Geschichte von Nicola Hunter in Ruhe angehört und das junge Mädchen dann aus Mitleid einlud, bei ihm und seiner Familie zu übernachten, hatte er die ihm wohlbekannte Nummer von Nick und Nat gewählt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Nick eine Tochter besaß. Allerdings war es die Ärztin, die abnahm und ihm auf seine Frage, ob ihr Mann da sei, mitteilte, dass Nick gerade unterwegs war. Nun, Nat war bereits seit zehn Jahren mit seinem ehemaligen Partner verheiratet und hatte ebenfalls ein Recht darauf, diese unverhoffte Neuigkeit zu erfahren. Und so teilte er es ihr mit, da er seine ehemalige Kollegin aus der Gerichtsmedizin als eine ruhige, patente Frau kannte. Doch der soeben aus dem Hörer gellende Schrei verriet, dass sie es keineswegs so locker hinnahm, wie er geglaubt hatte.

„Dieses Mädchen muss eine Lügnerin sein!“, schrie sie ihm nun hysterisch entgegen.

„Nat, bitte beruhige dich“, versuchte Schanke sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Das kann ich nicht! Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn du plötzlich erfährst, dass Myra heimlich eine Tochter von einem anderen Mann hat?!“, schimpfte die Ärztin. „Dieses Mädchen, das behauptet, Nicks Tochter zu sein, lügt!“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht“, entgegnete Don. „Sie scheint völlig davon überzeugt zu sein und sie hat mir einen Tagebucheintrag ihrer Mutter gezeigt, in dem eindeutig drinsteht, dass Nick der Vater von Nicola ist.“

„Ach? Es gibt also tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Beleg für die Behauptung des Mädchens?“, fragte Natalie und schien auf einmal sehr interessiert zu sein. „Wer ist denn ihre Mutter? Kenne ich sie?“

„Ja, ich denke schon, obwohl es ein paar Jahre her ist, dass du mit ihr zu tun hattest.“

„Wer ist sie?“

„Sagt dir der Name Alice Hunter noch etwas?“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es jetzt still. Schanke hörte nur noch, wie seine ehemalige Kollegin mühsam um Atem rang.

„Nat? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ja… ja, Don, es geht schon wieder…“, keuchte sie einen Moment später. Dann schien sie sich wieder gefasst zu haben und murmelte: „Alice Hunter ist also ihre Mutter? Nun, dann… es könnte tatsächlich wahr sein…“

„Dann habe ich Nick damals tatsächlich unterschätzt“, meinte Schanke leicht vergnügt. „Demnach unterhielt er also doch eine Affäre mit dieser hübschen Archäologin.“

„Affäre würde ich es nicht nennen…“, gab Natalie zögernd zu. „Er… er… hat sie wirklich… geliebt…“

„Oh!“, Don war betroffen. „Das tut mir sehr leid für dich, Nat! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…“

„Nein, nein, schon gut… damals war ich mit Nick noch nicht zusammen… und die Geschichte mit Alice ist ja seit langem vorbei…“

„Was soll ich der Kleinen denn jetzt sagen, Nat? Sie will ihren Vater unbedingt kennenlernen. Weißt du, dass sie deswegen extra ihr letztes Taschengeld zusammengekratzt und eine Fahrkarte nach Toronto gelöst hat?“

„Aber warum hat sich diese Nicola denn nicht schon früher einmal gemeldet? Warum kommt sie erst jetzt?“

„Nun, es scheint so zu sein, als ob ihre Mutter auch ihr verschwiegen hat, wer ihr Vater ist. Die Kleine erzählte mir, dass sie nur aus Zufall auf das Tagebuch ihrer Mum gestoßen ist, als sie in deren Zimmer nach einer Halskette gesucht hat, die sie sich ausleihen wollte. Und welcher Teenager kann schon widerstehen, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat, etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren? Es war für das Mädchen bestimmt erst ein kleiner Schock, als sie endlich Schwarz auf Weiß lesen konnte, wonach sie ihre Mutter jahrelang umsonst gefragt hatte. Und dann wollte sie nichts anderes mehr, als ihren Vater kennenlernen. Das kann man der Kleinen nun wirklich nicht verdenken.“

„Ja, du hast natürlich recht, Don. – Also gut, ich werde mit Nick darüber sprechen, wenn er heimkommt, und dich zurückrufen. Wäre es für dich und Myra okay, wenn ihr das Mädchen noch eine Weile bei euch behalten könntet?“

„Klar! Myra wird begeistert sein. Seit Jenny mit ihrem Freund zusammenlebt, fehlt ihr jemand, den sie bemuttern kann. Sie hat sich sofort auf Nicola gestürzt und unterhält sich gerade mit ihr. Na ja, du weißt ja, wie Myra ist.“

„Sei froh, dass du eine so gute Ehefrau hast.“

„Aber das bin ich ja“, wehrte Schanke ab, der es hasste, wenn ein Gespräch sich dem Thema Beziehung annäherte. Für ihn ein klares Zeichen, allmählich Schluss zu machen. „Also, Nat, sprich mit Nick und sag mir dann Bescheid, wie es mit der Kleinen weitergehen soll.“

„Mach ich, Don. Grüß Myra von mir und… hab ein Auge auf Nicola…“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Nach dem Telefonanruf von Schanke ließ Natalie sich auf das Sofa sinken und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Nick ein Kind gezeugt haben sollte. Dabei war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Vampir kein Leben mehr hervorbringen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihres Kinderwunsches nicht schwanger wurde, schien diese These zu bestätigen. Aber jetzt war ein junges Mädchen aufgetaucht, das behauptete, die Tochter von Nick zu sein. Von Nick und … Alice Hunter…

Natalie schluckte.

Ausgerechnet Alice Hunter war von ihrem jetzigen Ehemann schwanger geworden.

Alice, die er geliebt und dennoch von sich gestoßen hatte, weil er fürchtete, sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht beherrschen zu können und sie aufgrund seiner unkontrollierten Blutgier zu töten. Dennoch musste ihn die Leidenschaft zumindest einmal dermaßen gepackt haben, dass er mit Alice geschlafen hatte. Und wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie überaus besorgt er um die Archäologin gewesen war, als LaCroix sie gebissen und ein wenig von ihr getrunken hatte, fühlte sie wieder diesen leichten Stachel der Eifersucht in sich, den sie bereits in jener Nacht gespürt hatte, in der sie Alice medizinisch so weit versorgte, dass die Verletzte schließlich transportfähig war. Noch Tage danach hatte Nick andauernd von Alice gesprochen und war jede Nacht bei ihr im Krankenhaus gewesen.

„Eigentlich seltsam, dass sie nach ihrer Entlassung wegging“, dachte Natalie und fragte sich, was zwischen der Archäologin und ihrem jetzigen Mann damals vorgefallen war. Denn bereits fünf Tage später, als Alice endlich wieder ansprechbar war, hörte man aus Nicks Mund kein Wort mehr über diese Frau. Und sie sprach ihn auch nicht mehr auf Alice an, weil sie froh gewesen war, dass Nick sich anscheinend von dieser zurückgezogen hatte.

Natalie seufzte. Es hatte wirklich lange gedauert, bis sie Nick davon überzeugen konnte, sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihr einzulassen. Doch das Argument, dass sie um seine besondere Natur wusste und auch weiterhin an einer Kur zur Wiedergewinnung der Sterblichkeit arbeitete, wobei eine tägliche Prüfung seiner möglichen Fortschritte unablässig war, brachte ihn allmählich dazu, sich ihr vorsichtig zu nähern. Allerdings trug nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, dass es ihr vor einigen Jahren gelungen war, ein Elixier zu entwickeln, das Nicks Blutdurst fast gänzlich eindämmte. Bereits kurze Zeit danach bekam der Vampir Appetit auf Nahrungsmittel, die auch Menschen zu sich nahmen.

Aber genau das war auch der Zeitpunkt, als Nick ihr vehement darlegte, dass sie aus Toronto und aus der Nähe von LaCroix, der auf geheimnisvolle Weise Nicks Pfählung überlebt hatte, verschwinden mussten. Denn wenn der alte Vampir erst einmal erfuhr, dass es Natalie gelungen war, ein Elixier herzustellen, das Nick fast menschlich machte und damit dem Machtbereich seines Meisters entzog, waren sie beide in großer Gefahr.

So war es vor allem diesem Elixier zu verdanken, dass Nick endlich seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor LaCroix verbergen konnte. Denn sonst hätten sie wohl kaum unbemerkt aus Toronto verschwinden und sich unter einer anderen Identität in Saint John/New Brunswick eine neue Existenz aufbauen können. Da sie beide Mitarbeiter der Mordkommission gewesen waren und wie fast alle der dortigen Angestellten Drohbriefe erhielten, stellte es kaum ein größeres Problem dar, diese neue Identität zu erhalten, nachdem sie zuvor noch rasch von einem Standesbeamten im Gefängnis getraut wurden. Ihr Familienname lautete jetzt >Blackbird<, doch ihre Vornamen hatten sie behalten. Und da ihr Ehemann das Elixier täglich einnahm, hatten bisher weder LaCroix noch Janette ihn aufspüren können. Vielleicht waren die beiden anderen Vampire mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Nick nicht mehr existierte. Immerhin hatte er sich bei ihnen jahrhundertelang darüber beklagt, kein Vampir mehr sein zu wollen. Nun, Nick hatte ihr erzählt, dass es vereinzelt vorkam, dass sich Vampire selbst auslöschten, indem sie sich bei Sonnenaufgang nicht in ein dunkles Versteck zurückzogen, sondern sich dem Tageslicht aussetzten…

Allein die Vorstellung rief in Natalie ein entsetzliches Grauen hervor. Ein solcher Tod musste für einen Vampir sehr schmerzhaft sein. Zum Glück hatte Nick aufgrund des Elixiers kaum mehr depressive Phasen, obwohl er sich dem Licht immer noch nicht aussetzen konnte. Aber Natalie arbeitete daran, auch dieses Problem zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Ihr Job als Teilzeitkraft im Labor eines normalen Krankenhauses ließ ihr dazu genügend Zeit und sie hegte die Hoffnung, dass Nick eines Tages wieder ein vollkommen normaler, sterblicher Mann war…

Natalie stutzte. Wieder ein Sterblicher zu sein, war Nick’s größter Wunsch. Aber was bedeutete es, wenn dieser Wunsch tatsächlich Wirklichkeit geworden war? Inwiefern würde das ihren Mann verändern und was bedeutete das dann für ihre Ehe? Würde Nick noch bei ihr bleiben, wenn er wieder ein normaler Mensch geworden war?

Der Ärztin fiel in dem Zusammenhang ein, weswegen Schanke angerufen hatte, und sie fragte sich, ob Nick möglicherweise zu Alice zurückkehrte, sobald er erfuhr, dass diese eine Tochter von ihm hatte.

Aber handelte es sich bei dieser Nicola wirklich um sein Kind?

Zwar gab es da dieses Tagebuch, aber wer konnte garantieren, dass es keine Fälschung war? Oder dass Alice in ihrer Verwirrung etwas Derartiges hineingeschrieben hatte? Den Angriff von LaCroix hatte sie zwar gerade so überlebt, aber sie war schon sehr verwirrt gewesen, als sie während der Behandlung in Nicks Wohnung kurz zu sich kam. Wer sagte denn, dass diese Verwirrung verschwunden war, als man sie entließ?

„Ich hätte mich damals mehr mit Alice‘ Fall beschäftigen müssen“, machte Natalie sich selbst innerliche Vorwürfe. Dann erhob sie sich entschlossen und holte ihren Laptop aus dem Regal. „Wird langsam Zeit nachzuschauen, wie es Alice Hunter geht…“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Als Schanke in die Küche zurückkehrte, in der seine Frau und Nicola am Tisch saßen und sich ausgiebig unterhalten hatte, sah das junge Mädchen sofort zu ihm auf.

„Haben Sie meinen Vater erreicht?“, fragte Nicola und sah Schanke erwartungsvoll an.

„Leider nicht“, erwiderte Don und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Aber ich habe seine Frau darüber informiert, dass es dich gibt. Sie wird mit Nick sprechen, sobald er heimkehrt.“

„Seine Frau?“, wiederholte der Teenager fassungslos. „Mein Vater ist verheiratet?“

„Ja, Nicola, schon seit vielen Jahren“, erklärte der gutmütige Polizist.

Die Mundwinkel der Sechzehnjährigen verzogen sich nach unten und sie senkte ihre Lider.

„Dann kann ich es wohl vergessen, meinen Vater je zu Gesicht zu bekommen“, murmelte sie enttäuscht. „Seine Frau hat sicherlich was dagegen, dass ich ihn kennenlerne.“

„Aber nicht doch“, widersprach Schanke und blickte hilflos zu Myra. Diese fuhr nun anstelle ihres Mannes in freundlichem Ton fort: „Wir kennen Natalie seit vielen Jahren. Sie ist eine sehr nette Person und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie einem Kennenlernen zwischen dir und deinem Vater im Wege steht.“

Nicola schaute Myra daraufhin ungläubig an und antwortete dann spöttisch: „Nun, dann wäre sie die erste Frau, die das uneheliche Kind ihres Gatten einfach akzeptiert.“

„Es war nicht einfach für sie, das gebe ich zu“, mischte sich nun wieder Don ein. „Aber als ich ihr deine Situation schilderte, hatte sie viel Verständnis für dich. Jedenfalls versprach sie, mit ihrem Mann zu sprechen und sich dann wieder zu melden. Ich bin sicher, die beiden werden dich einladen, einige Tage bei ihnen zu Hause zu verbringen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines!“

„Ich heiße Nicola!“, wies das Mädchen ihn streng zurecht und schenkte ihm einen hochmütigen Blick. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie in Zukunft Anreden wie >Kleines< oder ähnliches unterlassen würden. Ich mochte das noch nie.“

„Entschuldige bitte!“, erwiderte Don pikiert. „Das war nicht böse gemeint. Ich nenne meine Tochter auch so und sie ist einige Jährchen älter als du.“

„Es ist Ihre Sache, wie Sie mit Ihrer Tochter umgehen, Mr. Schanke. Hauptsache, Sie verschonen mich mit diesen herablassenden, Frauen klein haltenden Anreden.“

„Wir sind wohl feministisch angehaucht, was?“, fragte Don ärgerlich.

„Ob >wir< das sind, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, da ich nicht weiß, wie Sie oder Ihre Frau dazu stehen. Aber meine Mutter und auch meine Großeltern sind einhellig der Meinung, dass Frauen und Männer gleichberechtigt sein sollten“, erklärte Nicola in ruhigem Ton und wandte sich dann an Myra: „Wie stehen Sie denn dazu, Mrs. Schanke?“

„Selbstverständlich teilen mein Mann und ich diese Ansicht“, versicherte die Angesprochene amüsiert und legte eine Hand auf diejenige Dons, dessen Gesicht sich allmählich rötlich verfärbte. „Und wenn er jemanden >Kleines< nennt, ist das nur liebevoll gemeint. Zu mir sagt er das auch manchmal.“

„Finden Sie nicht, dass es herablassend klingt, Mrs. Schanke?“

„Aber nein, ich finde es eigentlich… nun ja… ganz süß…“

Nicola sah Myra skeptisch an. Ein Blick, der Don zu der Äußerung provozierte: „Mich würde es nicht stören, wenn jemand >Kleines< zu mir sagt. So nennt man schließlich nur Leute, die man mag!“

„Aha“, meinte der Teenager daraufhin nur. „Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Schanke. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sich so verhält. Und außerdem bin ich diese deminutive [1] Anrede nicht gewohnt.“

„Schon gut“, brummte Don daraufhin und schien ein wenig beruhigt. Doch innerlich kochte er, aber vor dieser kleinen Wichtigtuerin, die zu allem Überfluss jetzt auch noch mit einem ihm unbekannten Fremdwort um sich warf, würde er seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht verlieren.

„Wenn jetzt alle Missverständnisse beseitigt sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir nun zu Bett gehen. Es ist schließlich schon halb Zwölf“, ergriff Myra jetzt wieder das Wort und erhob sich.

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, pflichtete Nicola bei und tat es ihr gleich. „Vielen Dank nochmal, dass Sie mich für heute aufgenommen haben. Ich hoffe, mein Vater meldet sich morgen und lädt mich ein. Ansonsten sehe ich mich nach einem Hostel um.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird“, meinte Myra. „Nick und Nat möchten dich bestimmt gern kennenlernen. Sie werden dir beide gefallen.“

„Das hört sich ja vielversprechend an“, erwiderte Nicola lächelnd. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Mrs. Schanke, und nochmals vielen Dank.“

Die Sechzehnjährige wandte ihr Gesicht nun Don zu und sagte: „Auch Ihnen vielen Dank, dass Sie mich so spontan bei sich aufgenommen haben, Mr. Schanke. Schlafen Sie gut… ähm… und angenehme Träume, Kleines…“

Damit wandte sich Nicola feixend um und verließ rasch die Küche, während ihr Don mit offenem Mund nachstarrte…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Kurz vor Morgengrauen kehrte Nicholas Blackbird von seiner Nachtschicht nach Hause zurück und fand seine Frau auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer sitzend und völlig in ihren Laptop vertieft vor.

„Morgen, Liebling“, begrüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Morgen, Schatz“, erwiderte Natalie, die zu ihm aufsah und ihn müde anlächelte. „Ich hab einige Neuigkeiten für dich.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte Nicholas interessiert. Dann jedoch sah er in ihr Gesicht und fragte: „Hast du etwa die ganze Nacht vor dem Computer gesessen?“

„Ja, denn ich musste unbedingt etwas recherchieren, was mir keine Ruhe ließ.“

„Das sollte jetzt für eine Weile ruhen, Liebling. Besser, du legst dich schlafen, bevor du völlig übermüdet vom Sofa kippst.“

„Gute Idee! Ich habe herausgefunden, was ich wissen wollte, und kann dir ja im Bett von den Neuigkeiten erzählen.“

Natalie fuhr den Computer runter und klappte den Deckel des Laptops zu. Dann sah sie wieder ihren Mann an und meinte: „Während ich mich schon mal hinlege, ist es für dich an der Zeit, dein Getränk einzunehmen. Ich habe dir bereits ein Glas zubereitet und es in den Kühlschrank gestellt. Bis gleich, Schatz.“

Sie erhob sich und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie sich in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer zurückzog. Nicholas blickte ihr lächelnd hinterher und ging dann zum Kühlschrank, wo seine Medizin stand.

Als der Polizist wenig später auch ins Schlafzimmer kam, schlief Natalie bereits tief und er beschloss, sie weiterschlummern zu lassen. Die erwähnten Neuigkeiten konnte sie ihm ja auch erzählen, wenn sie sich ausgeschlafen hatte…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Das durchdringende Klingeln des Telefons riss Nicholas aus seinem Tiefschlaf und er sah automatisch auf die Uhr seines Nachttischchens: Es war 7.00 Uhr morgens. Wer um alles in der Welt rief um diese Uhrzeit an?

Nicholas warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Frau, aber Natalie schlief immer noch und er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie zu wecken. Missmutig erhob er sich deshalb und eilte im Schlafanzug ins Wohnzimmer, wo das vermaledeite Telefon immer noch schrillte. Ungeduldig griff er nach dem Hörer.

„Blackbird!“

„Nick? Bist du das?!“, ertönte die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme seines ehemaligen Kollegen.

„Schanke! Was treibt dich dazu, mich so früh anzurufen? Ich bin erst vor zwei Stunden aus der Nachtschicht gekommen!“

„Tut mir leid, altes Haus, aber es ist wirklich dringend!“

„Was ist denn los, Don?“, fragte Nicholas, hellhörig geworden. „Du klingst irgendwie aufgeregt.“

„Oh, das bin ich auch, Nick! Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich sehr viel Verständnis und man kann mich doch durchaus als guten Vater bezeichnen, oder?“

„Natürlich, Don! Ist irgendwas mit Jenny?“

„Nein, nein, mit meiner Tochter ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich Nicola noch einen Tag länger in meinem Haus ertrage. Mir wäre es wirklich sehr lieb, wenn ihr sie so schnell wie möglich abholen könntet!“

„Abholen? Nicola? Wer ist das?“

„Hat Nat etwa noch nicht mit dir gesprochen?“, fragte Schanke jetzt erstaunt.

„Nat wollte mir zwar irgendwas erzählen, als ich heimkam, aber dann ist sie eingeschlafen. Sie scheint mir sehr erschöpft zu sein, deshalb will ich sie nicht wecken“, erklärte sein Gesprächspartner. „Also, Don, sag mir einfach, was los ist. Ich werde schon damit klarkommen.“

„Nun ja, es ist im Grunde nichts Schlimmes und eigentlich habe ich deiner Frau schon alles berichtet…“, begann sein ehemaliger Partner zögerlich.

„Nur raus damit!“, ermunterte ihn Nicholas.

„Also schön, aber reg dich nicht auf. Du hast eine Tochter!“

„Ich habe… was?!“

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, Nick.“

„Sag mal, Don, hast du etwas getrunken?“

„Nein, Nick, ich bin vollkommen nüchtern. Gestern Abend erschien bei uns auf dem Revier ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen namens Nicola Hunter, die ihren Vater, einen gewissen Detective Nicholas Knight, sprechen wollte.“

„Don, das ist unmöglich! Es muss sich dabei um ein Missverständnis handeln. Vielleicht gibt es in Toronto ja noch einen Mann namens Nicholas Knight.“

„Das kann schon sein, aber nur ein Detective dieses Namens hat in der Mordkommission der Metro-Police gearbeitet. – Nick, die Kleine sucht tatsächlich dich. Sie ist die Tochter von Alice Hunter. Der Name sagt dir doch noch was, oder?“

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich der Vater ihrer Tochter bin! Wie kommt Alice dazu, ihrer Tochter so etwas zu erzählen?“

„Nach Aussage dieser Nicola hat ihre Mutter nichts dergleichen getan. Das Mädchen hat dies dem Tagebuch von Alice entnommen.“

„Was sagt denn Alice zu der ganzen Geschichte?“

„Sie weiß gar nichts davon“, klärte Schanke ihn auf. „Die liebe Alice ist mit einem Archäologenteam für ein halbes Jahr nach Ägypten gefahren, um Ausgrabungen zu machen. Und den Großeltern hat Nicola Bescheid gesagt, dass sie in Toronto ist.“

„Das muss alles gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen“, meinte Nicholas.

„Wie auch immer, Nick, hol deine Tochter ab! Diese kleine Klugscheißerin hat mich gestern fast zur Weißglut getrieben. Myra lacht zwar darüber, aber ich finde es gar nicht lustig!“

„Ich kann sie nicht abholen, Don. Du weißt doch, dass ich eine Sonnenallergie habe und deshalb auch nur in der Nachtschicht arbeiten kann.“

„Und was ist mit Natalie?“

„Sie schläft wirklich sehr tief. – Ach, weißt du was. Setz die Kleine in den nächsten Zug, der nach Saint John fährt und sag uns dann Bescheid, wann sie ungefähr ankommt. Nat wird sie abholen und danach werde ich mich dann mal mit meiner vermeintlichen Tochter unterhalten. An ihrer Geschichte kann etwas nicht stimmen.“

„Nun, Nick, wenn du meine Meinung wissen willst: Es sieht ganz danach aus, dass Alice dir tatsächlich eine Tochter beschert hat. Eine vernünftige Frau wie sie würde doch wohl kaum falsche Angaben in ihrem Tagebuch machen, zumal es eigentlich niemand lesen sollte.“

„Hm… wer weiß, was hinter dieser ganzen Geschichte steckt. Schick das Mädchen erstmal her. Ich fühle ihr schon auf den Zahn!“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Aber mach dich auf etwas gefasst: Nicola ist rechthaberisch und außerdem vertritt sie feministische Theorien. Gestern Abend hat sie mich doch tatsächlich angegiftet, nur weil ich >Kleines< zu ihr sagte.“

„Das mögen viele Frauen nicht, Schanke!“, sagte Nicholas und musste ein wenig grinsen. „Und keine Sorge! Ich werde mit Nicola Hunter schon fertig. By, Don.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Deminutiv = Sprachliche Verkleinerungsform, z. B. Schätzchen, Kindchen u. ä.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Kapitel: Auf dem Weg nach Saint John**

Nicola war überrascht, als Don Schanke sie recht grob aus dem Schlaf rüttelte.

„Aufstehen, Mädchen, dein Vater erwartet dich in Saint John“, erklärte der Polizist. „In zwei Stunden geht dein Zug. Also bleibt dir gerade genug Zeit, dich zu waschen, zu frühstücken und deine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Du willst doch sicher so schnell wie möglich deinen Vater kennenlernen, nicht wahr?“

„Klar“, sagte die Sechzehnjährige begeistert und konnte gar nicht eilig genug aus dem Bett springen. Eine halbe Stunde später schon erschien sie frisch angezogen in der Küche, um gemeinsam mit Myra und Don Schanke zu frühstücken.

„Er muss aber sehr früh angerufen haben“, meinte Nicola und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Offensichtlich möchte auch er mich sehr gerne kennenlernen.“

„Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken“, gab Schanke vage zurück. „Es ist eine längere Fahrt bis nach Saint John und du solltest tüchtig essen.“

„Danke, aber ich habe morgens keinen großen Appetit. Ein paar Cornflakes mit Milch genügen mir vollkommen.“

„Aber du nimmst doch sicherlich ein paar belegte Brote für unterwegs mit?“, fragte Myra besorgt. „Dein Magen wird einige Zeit später bestimmt knurren und dann wirst du froh sein, etwas zu essen mitgenommen zu haben.“

„Natürlich, Sie haben recht“, gab Nicola sofort nach. Sie kannte dieses gluckenhafte Verhalten zur Genüge von ihrer Großmutter, die auch immer darauf bestand, dass sie belegte Brote in die Schule mitnahm. Nun ja, sie hatte sie immer in der Pause mit ihren Freundinnen geteilt und somit waren alle zufrieden. Während der Bahnfahrt fand sich sicher auch der ein oder andere, der sich über ein belegtes Brot freute. Warum also die nette Mrs. Schanke vor den Kopf stoßen?

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Aufgeregt stand Nicola mit dem Ehepaar Schanke auf dem Bahnsteig und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass der Zug ankam, der sie zu ihrem Vater bringen würde. Mr. Schanke war sogar so nett gewesen, ihr das Geld für die Fahrkarte zu leihen, weil sie selbst nicht über genügend verfügte. Daraufhin hatte sie sich nochmal für ihr rüdes Verhalten gestern Abend bei ihm entschuldigt und der gutmütige Polizist, der nicht nachtragend war, hatte ihr schließlich verziehen.

„Sag mal, warum schleppst du eigentlich das da mit dir herum?“, fragte Don nun das Mädchen und deutete auf den Geigenkasten, den sie trug.

„Oh, ich trenne mich niemals von meinem Instrument“, erklärte Nicola in ernstem Ton. „Wissen Sie, ich muss täglich üben, um meine Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Schließlich möchte ich ein Stipendium an einer Musikakademie erhalten.“

„Das ist wirklich interessant“, meinte der Polizist nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn. „Nick ist auch sehr musikalisch. Er spielt Klavier und das ziemlich gut.“

„Hört sich großartig an“, sagte Nicola begeistert. „Dann könnten wir ja zusammen spielen. Auf diese Weise kann ich täglich üben und dabei sogar meinem Vater näher kommen. – Ach, ich freue mich schon sehr auf ihn.“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Als das Telefon gegen 9.00 Uhr klingelte, ging Nicholas sofort ran.

„Hallo, Nick, ich bin‘s“, meldete sich Schanke. „Vor etwa 20 Minuten ist der Zug abgefahren, der Nicola in eure Stadt bringt. Sie wird gegen 14.30 Uhr dort eintreffen.“

„Wie sieht die Kleine überhaupt aus?“, fragte Nicholas.

„Na, wie schon? Wie eine gewöhnliche Sechzehnjährige.“

„Danke, Don! Aufgrund dieser Beschreibung wird Nat sie sicherlich gleich erkennen.“

„Ach, macht euch doch nicht verrückt! Deine Tochter schleppt einen Geigenkasten mit sich und statt eines Koffers trägt sie einen Rucksack. Ich bezweifle, dass ein zweiter Teenager auf eurem Bahnhof so herumläuft. Außerdem wird Nicola sowieso allein da stehen. Wird für Nat schon kein Problem sein, sie zu finden.“

Nicholas hörte plötzlich, wie jemand seinem früheren Partner den Hörer aus der Hand nahm. Dann antwortete ihm Myra: „Die Kleine ist etwa 1,60 groß, hat dunkelblonde, halblange Haare und trägt Jeans und eine weiße Bluse.“

„Danke, Myra, das ist eine vernünftige Personenbeschreibung. Und vielen Dank nochmals, dass ihr euch um das Mädchen gekümmert habt.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Nick. Deine Tochter ist ein aufgewecktes Mädchen. Sie freut sich schon sehr darauf, dich und Nat kennenzulernen. Grüß deine Frau von mir.“

„Mach ich, Myra. Und euch beiden noch alles Gute. Ich melde mich bald wieder!“

Nachdem Nicholas aufgelegt hatte, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich wieder neben die schlafende Natalie. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, während er sich selbst fragte, ob er tatsächlich der Vater dieser Nicola Hunter war. Doch eigentlich bezweifelte er es stark. Wenn er wirklich zeugungsfähig wäre, hätten Nat und er bestimmt schon zwei eigene Kinder.

Zärtlich streichelte er seiner Frau über die Wange. Nat wünschte sich so sehr, Mutter zu werden. Die Nachricht über seine vermeintliche Tochter musste sie tief getroffen haben. Und heute Nachmittag sollte sein Liebling zudem noch diese fremde Nicola abholen.

Nick hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er Natalie dies zumuten musste, aber er war leider immer noch nicht dazu in der Lage, Sonnenlicht zu ertragen. Das Elixier bewirkte bislang nur, seinen Blutdurst einzudämmen und sich normal zu ernähren. Das allerdings war schon ein großer Fortschritt auf dem Weg zur Rückgewinnung seiner Sterblichkeit. Außerdem hatte es die angenehme Nebenwirkung, seine Verbindung zu LaCroix und Janette völlig zu unterbrechen. Er nahm an, dass die beiden glaubten, er hätte seiner Existenz selbst ein Ende gesetzt, denn Nat und er leben schon einige Jahre unbehelligt in Saint John. Es war unglaublich schön, von LaCroix nicht mehr belästigt, verhöhnt und gequält zu werden…

Natalie räkelte sich nun und schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Lächelnd registrierte sie, dass ihr Mann liebevoll auf sie herunterblickte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebling“, begrüßte Nicholas sie mit sanfter Stimme und küsste sie. „Na, hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Ja, habe ich“, erwiderte sie zärtlich und strich ihm über die Wange. Dann jedoch wurde ihre Miene ernst und sie murmelte: „Ich… ich muss dir etwas sagen…“

„Nicht nötig! Schanke hat gestern noch mal angerufen, als du im Tiefschlaf warst, und mich darüber aufgeklärt, dass ich eine Tochter haben soll.“

„Du weißt es also? Und, was sagst du dazu?“

„Es kann nicht wahr sein, Nat!“

„Aber warum sollte Alice dann so etwas in ihr Tagebuch schreiben?“

„Keine Ahnung, Liebling. Doch sie war nach dem Angriff von LaCroix sehr verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich jemals wieder davon erholt hat.“

„Das hat sie, Nick“, klärte ihn Natalie auf. „Gestern Abend habe ich nämlich im Internet über sie recherchiert. Sie arbeitet seit ein paar Jahren als stellvertretende Leiterin der historisch-archäologischen Abteilung des Museums Vancouver und hat zahlreiche wissenschaftliche Publikationen veröffentlicht.“

„Das freut mich für Alice“, erwiderte Nick, wobei seine Frau sein Mienenspiel genau beobachtete. „Ist sie inzwischen eigentlich verheiratet?“

„Ich glaube nicht. Sie heißt immer noch Hunter und ist gerade mit einem Archäologenteam nach Ägypten aufgebrochen, um sich an den Ausgrabungsarbeiten einer neu entdeckten Pyramide zu beteiligen.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie ledig ist. Es muss zumindest einmal einen Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben haben, sonst wäre sie doch nicht Mutter geworden!“

„Laut ihrem Tagebuch bist du der Vater von Alice‘ Tochter, Nick!“

„Das kann einfach nicht sein, Natalie!“, wehrte ihr Mann ab. „Ich bin ein Vampir und kann kein Leben hervorbringen. Bis jetzt ist es mir nur zweimal gelungen, Wesen meiner Art zu schaffen, und diese Geschöpfe waren so blutgierig, dass ich gezwungen war, sie wieder zu töten.“ [1]

Die Ärztin legte ihm beschwichtigend ihre Hände auf die Brust und sah ihn ernst an.

„Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du mit Alice zusammenwarst, Nick?“

„Das war lange vor unserer Zeit, Liebling“, erwiderte der Angesprochene und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich war… nun... damals habe ich mich sehr in Alice verliebt. Wir teilten die gleichen Interessen, konnten uns stundenlang unterhalten und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich verstand. Dabei ist es ein paarmal passiert, dass wir uns auch körperlich nähergekommen sind. Doch es kostete mich jedesmal übermäßige Anstrengung, mich soweit zu beherrschen, dass ich sie nicht einfach gebissen und getötet habe. Und jedesmal danach nahm ich mir vor, es nie wieder soweit kommen zu lassen, aber sie zog mich unglaublich an und es passierte erneut. Ich glaube, wenn ich sie nicht so geliebt hätte, wäre sie inzwischen nicht mehr am Leben.“

„Wenn es so ist, könnte es doch durchaus möglich sein, dass diese Nicola deine Tochter ist.“

„Warum haben wir dann keine Kinder, Natalie?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Nick. Möglicherweise bin ja ich diejenige, die unfruchtbar ist. Wer weiß? Bis jetzt sind wir immer selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass du zeugungsunfähig bist. Ich werde mich demnächst untersuchen lassen.“

„Du musst dir das doch nicht antun, Liebling“, widersprach Nicholas und schaute sie nun wieder an. „Ich liebe dich, wie du bist, und es ist mir egal, dass wir keine Kinder haben.“

„Vielleicht änderst du ja deine Meinung, wenn du Nicola Hunter kennengelernt hast? Du willst doch bestimmt, dass sie uns besucht, oder?“

„Ja, Nat, und die Kleine ist bereits mit dem Zug hierher unterwegs. Wenn er pünktlich ist, wird sie um 14.30 Uhr am Bahnhof ankommen. Ich weiß, welch eine Zumutung das für dich sein muss, aber könntest du das Mädchen trotzdem abholen?“

„Kein Problem, Nick!“, sagte sie und schaute traurig zu Boden.

„Hey, was ist los, mein Schatz?“

Natalie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Was bedeutet dies alles für unsere Beziehung?“

„An unserer Beziehung ändert sich nichts, Liebling“, versicherte Nicholas. „Ich lasse Alice‘ Tochter nur deshalb herkommen, um herauszufinden, warum sie behauptet, meine Tochter zu sein.“

Die Ärztin schaute ihren Mann überrascht an.

„Demnach glaubst du also wirklich nicht, dass du ihr Vater bist?“

„Ich habe keine Sekunde daran geglaubt!“

„Aber das Tagebuch…? Alice scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der lügt. Und warum sollte sie etwas in ihr Tagebuch schreiben, das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht?“

„Das wird sich alles klären, Natalie. Glaub mir, ich werde mir dieses Tagebuch, das angeblich das von Alice sein soll, genauso gründlich ansehen wie Alice‘ Tochter…“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit ihrem Mann machte Natalie sich zur ersten Tagschicht auf, die um 10.00 Uhr begann und für Teilzeitkräfte wie sie um 14.00 Uhr endete. Die Arbeit im Labor, in dem sie hauptsächlich Blut- und Gewebeproben analysierte, lenkte sie ein wenig von ihren Gedanken um Nicks Tochter, den damit verbundenen ausgesprochenen Zweifeln und der Person Alice Hunters ab. Doch als Kate, ihre Kollegin, endlich verkündete, dass es Zeit sei, Feierabend zu machen, erinnerte sich Natalie schlagartig daran, dass sie gleich zum Bahnhof fahren musste.

„Lust auf einen Kaffee?“ fragte Kate freundlich, denn sie wurde oft mit Natalie in dieselbe Schicht eingeteilt; und da sie sich beide gut verstanden, war es mittlerweile ein Ritual geworden, dass sie nach der Arbeit zusammen eine Kleinigkeit in einem Bistro oder Café zu sich nahmen und sich noch ein wenig unterhielten. Deshalb wusste Kate auch von Natalies Kummer wegen ihrer Kinderlosigkeit und wegen der Krankheit ihres Mannes, für die es noch keine Heilung gab.

„Tut mir leid, aber heute geht es nicht. Wir bekommen Besuch“, erklärte Natalie mit entschuldigendem Lächeln und trug die letzten Daten des eben durchgeführten Gewebetests in ein dafür vorhandenes Formular ein. Dann steckte sie das Papier in einen großen Umschlag, den sie sorgfältig verschloss und in einen großen Kasten mit der Aufschrift _> Abgeschlossene Analysen<_  legte, dessen Inhalt mehrmals am Tag abgeholt wurde.

„Angenehmer Besuch?“, erkundigte sich Kate interessiert.

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Es ist eine Verwandte von Nick, die wir noch nie im Leben gesehen haben“, antwortete Natalie, während sie rasch die Instrumente reinigte und dann zusammen mit ihrer Kollegin den Raum verließ, um sich umzuziehen. Kate, die eine gute Beobachterin war, entging nicht, wie nervös Natalie auf einmal wirkte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Nat?“

„Nein, danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Aber ich muss allein damit klarkommen. Vielleicht wird es ja ganz nett mit Nicks… _Nichte_ … Weißt du, Kate, sie ist noch ein Teenager...“

„Na dann, viel Spaß! Ich hoffe nur, die Kleine wird nicht allzu zickig sein! In dem Alter sind die Kinder alle recht schwierig…“

„Ja, mach mir nur Mut!“, spottete Nat und musste unwillkürlich lachen, obwohl ihr nicht danach war. „Aber sie kommt extra hierher, um uns kennenzulernen. Möglicherweise ist alles nur halb so schlimm.“

„In solchen Fällen ist es am Besten, alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen“, meinte Kate zuversichtlich. „Wenn ihr Glück habt, entpuppt sich das Mädchen als echtes Goldstück.“

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass es so ist“, gab Nat lachend zurück, zog sich ihre leichte Sommerjacke über, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche aus dem Spint und machte sich auf den Weg, den Umkleideraum zu verlassen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Danke für deinen Zuspruch, Kate. Bis morgen dann!“

„Bis morgen, Nat. Und viel Glück!“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Da Natalie lange nach einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des Bahnhofs suchen musste, erschien sie erst zehn vor drei auf dem Bahnhofsgelände und fragte am Informationsschalter, auf welchem Gleis der Zug aus Toronto eingetroffen sei.

„Gleis 5“, erwiderte der Bahnangestellte freundlich. „Aber in wenigen Minuten fährt dort der nächste Zug ein.“

„Na ja, aber vielleicht wartet die Person, die ich abholen soll, noch dort“, meinte Natalie gehetzt. Sie bemerkte nicht das junge Mädchen, das unweit des Informationsschalters stand und interessiert die verschiedenen Fahrpläne las, wobei ihr die Worte der Ärztin nicht entgingen und sie sich nun zu dieser umdrehte, um sie eingehend zu mustern.

„Wir könnten die von Ihnen gesuchte Person auch einfach ausrufen lassen“, schlug der Bahnangestellte gerade vor. „Das ist einfacher, als wenn Sie jetzt durch den ganzen Bahnhof laufen und nach ihrem Besucher Ausschau halten.“

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, erwiderte Natalie erleichtert. „Ich erwarte eine Nicola Hunter.“

„Wenn es so ist, erübrigt es sich, die Technik einzusetzen“, mischte sich nun das Mädchen ein, das Natalie bis jetzt schweigend gemustert hatte. Es sah der Ärztin ins Gesicht und erklärte mit fester Stimme: „Ich bin Nicola Hunter!“

Überrascht starrte Natalie den Teenager an, dann fing sie sich wieder, zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und streckte dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen: „Herzlich willkommen, Nicola. Ich bin Natalie Blackbird, Nicks Frau.“

„Aha!“, war alles, was die Sechzehnjährige darauf erwiderte. Sie ergriff nicht einmal Natalies dargebotene Rechte, sondern hielt ihren Geigenkästen mit beiden Händen fest, während sie ihrem Gegenüber immer noch ins Antlitz blickte, als ob sie der Ärztin nicht trauen würde. Nach einer Weile ließ Natalie resigniert ihre Hand sinken.

„Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht zu meinem Wagen gehen“, schlug die Ärztin vor, wandte sich nochmals an den freundlichen Bahnangestellten und bedankte sich bei diesem. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, bemerkte jedoch, dass Nicola ihr nicht folgte. Verwundert schaute sie sich um. Das Mädchen stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle wie vorhin. Rasch ging Natalie zu ihr zurück und fragte: „Was ist los?“

„Wo ist mein Vater?“, fragte Nicola kalt. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass er mich abholt.“

„Nick hat eine Sonnenallergie und kann deshalb bei Tag nicht aus dem Haus gehen“, erklärte Natalie geduldig. „Er erwartet uns daheim. Also, komm jetzt! Ich habe nur für eine Viertelstunde einen Parkschein gelöst.“

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie wirklich die Frau meines Vaters sind?“

„Wer außer Nick und mir weiß, dass eine Nicola Hunter um halb drei hier im Bahnhof eintrifft?“

Nun grinste der Teenager etwas und nickte dann.

„Sie haben recht, Mrs. Blackbird. Wer außer meinem Vater und seiner Frau sollte davon wissen oder sich dafür interessieren“, gab Nicola dann zu. „Übrigens soll ich Ihnen noch schöne Grüße von Lydia und Don Schanke bestellen.“

„Lydia?“, fragte Natalie verständnislos und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mr. Schankes Ehefrau“, erklärte Nicola lächelnd.

„Sie heißt aber nicht Lydia, sondern Myra“, entgegnete die Ärztin daraufhin ungehalten.

„Gut, jetzt bin ich wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Sie die Frau meines Vaters sind“, meinte die Sechzehnjährige zufrieden und begann nun, sich Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. Natalie schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte dem Mädchen, welches draußen auf sie wartete. Zusammen gingen sie dann zu Natalies Wagen, wo die Ärztin den Rucksack und die Geige Nicolas im Kofferraum verstaute. Der Teenager beobachtete sie dabei genau. Als sie endlich einstiegen und Natalie sich auf dem Weg in ihre Wohnung machte, bemerkte die Sechzehnjährige: „Sie besitzen einen recht großen Kofferraum. Hat das einen besonderen Grund?“

„Ja, zur Not kann man darin schlafen“, gab die Ärztin trocken zurück.

Nicola erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern schwieg eine Weile, während der sie Natalie erneut eingehend betrachtete. Das also war die Ehefrau ihres Vaters. Er musste eine Vorliebe für dunkelhaarige Frauen haben, wenngleich Natalie außer der Haarfarbe nichts mit ihrer Mum gemeinsam hatte. Verglichen mit dieser wirkte die Ärztin sogar unscheinbar. Und außerdem… hieß ihr Vater mit Nachnamen nicht eigentlich _> Knight<_ ?

„Haben Sie Ihren Mädchennamen behalten?“, fragte Nicola neugierig.

„Aber nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?“, entgegnete Natalie.

„Sie haben sich mir als Nathalie Blackbird vorgestellt“, erinnerte sie das Mädchen. „Mein Vater jedoch heißt Nicholas Knight. Wie passt das zusammen?“

„Das erkläre ich dir, sobald wir zu Hause sind“, gab die Ärztin sachlich zurück. Sie fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in der Gesellschaft dieses Teenagers. Irgendetwas hatte Nicola an sich, das ihr äußerst unangenehm war. Aber sie konnte noch nicht genau festmachen, woran das lag. Vielleicht würde Nick es ihr später erklären können. Immerhin war er trotz des Elixiers noch viel feinfühliger als sie. Diese Eigenschaft hing demnach also nicht unmittelbar mit dem vampirischen Wesen zusammen…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

_**Zur selben Zeit in Ägypten, Expeditionslager des Archäologenteams, nachts:** _

Alice Hunter lag neben ihrem Freund, Prof. Dr. Arnold Bromsteen, und schlief so unruhig, dass Arnold davon erwachte. Besorgt musterte er sie und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er ihr mit dieser Expedition nicht zu viel zumutete. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie vor 17 Jahren ein schreckliches Erlebnis in Toronto gehabt hatte, das mit einem verrückten Arzt zusammenhing, der Menschen mit der Blutgruppe Null das Blut abzapfte. Alice war diesem aus Zufall auf die Schliche gekommen und hätte damit beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt, wenn dieser mutige Polizist nicht im letzten Augenblick gekommen wäre und sie sowie ein obdachloses Mädchen gerettet hätte.

Alice hatte ihm all dies bei ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch gestanden und auch zugegeben, dass sie seitdem ein wenig schreckhaft sei. Aber da sie hauptsächlich im Museum arbeitete und damals so etwas wie diese Expedition nur ein unrealistischer Traum war, sprach nichts dagegen, die kompetente Archäologin, welche hohe Referenzen mitbrachte, einzustellen.

Im Laufe der Jahre gewann Alice allerdings wieder ihre Selbstsicherheit zurück und war seit einem halben Jahr endlich in der Lage, sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen. Darauf wartete er schon sehr lange, denn Alice faszinierte ihn von Anfang an und er verliebte sich bald in sie, kaum dass sie ihre Arbeit in seiner Abteilung aufgenommen hatte. Doch die hübsche, junge Frau wollte lange Zeit nichts davon wissen und erklärte ihm, dass dies mit ihrer letzten Beziehung zusammenhing. Der Vater ihrer Tochter hätte sie dermaßen enttäuscht, dass sie Angst davor habe, sich erneut auf einen Mann einzulassen.

Arnold seufzte und strich Alice, die ihren Kopf gerade wieder heftig auf die andere Seite geworfen hatte, sanft über die Stirn. Natürlich hatte er Verständnis für sie gehabt und sich lange Jahre damit zufriedengegeben, ihr ein guter Freund zu sein. Umso glücklicher war er, als Alice ihm letztes Jahr kurz vor Weihnachten erklärte, noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen, eine gute Beziehung zu führen. Und bis jetzt lief es gut… so gut, dass Alice bereit war, ihn auf diese Expedition zu begleiten. Zudem wollte sie ihn nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Ägypten endlich ihrer Tochter und ihren Eltern vorstellen, die alle drei noch nichts davon wussten, dass sie beide ein Paar waren.

„Nein!“, schrie Alice plötzlich auf und schlug um sich. „Geh weg! Geh weg, du widerlicher Kerl! Verschwinde!“

Arnold schloss sie sofort in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, während er murmelte: „Sch… sch… alles ist gut, Liebling… alles ist gut… sch… sch… keine Angst… hab keine Angst… sch… sch…“

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Alice und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befand. Dann begann sie zu weinen und erklärte: „Oh, Arnold, es war schrecklich… es war wieder dieser schreckliche Traum…“

„Der Traum von diesem Arzt?“, fragte ihr Freund behutsam nach.

Die Archäologin schloss gequält die Augen, dann flüsterte sie: „Ja… ja… dieser Mörder… dieses Ungeheuer… seine Augen… seine schrecklich grell-leuchtenden Augen… und er wollte mein Blut… bitte, bitte, halt mich fest, Arnie.“

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Engelchen, keine Angst“, murmelte der Expeditionsleiter mit ruhiger Stimme und streichelte ihren Rücken. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es die Worte _> keine Angst<_  waren, die seiner Freundin erneut Schauer einflößten. Alice konnte sich nämlich noch genau daran erinnern, dass der andere Vampir, gegen den Nick gekämpft hatte, sie für eine Weile in seiner Gewalt hatte und ihr beruhigend _> Nein, nicht doch… hab doch keine Angst, Cherie…<_ zuflüsterte, bevor er seine Fänge in ihren Hals schlug und damit begann, ihr Blut zu trinken. Es war so schmerzhaft gewesen und so grauenvoll, dass sie dankbar war für jene Ohnmacht, in die sie gleich darauf fiel. Was danach geschah und wie Nick es geschafft hatte, den anderen Vampir zu vernichten, wusste sie nicht. Aber Nick versicherte ihr während seiner Besuche im Krankenhaus immer wieder, dass dieser LaCroix wirklich tot war und sie ihn nicht mehr fürchten müsste.

Jedoch verstand sie überhaupt nicht, weshalb Nick sich weigerte, sie zu einer Untoten zu machen. Dabei ersehnte sie nichts so sehr wie dies und bedrängte ihn an jenem Abend, als er sie zum letzten Mal im Krankenhaus besuchte, sie zu verwandeln. Aber Nick wollte dies keinesfalls tun und begründete es damit, es sei ein verfluchtes Leben, das er ihr nicht zumuten wolle, und verließ schließlich nach einer längeren Diskussion fast fluchtartig ihr Zimmer. Seitdem hatte sie den gut aussehenden Vampir nie mehr wiedergesehen und es aufgrund seines Verhaltens vorgezogen, den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen und zu ihren Eltern nach Vancouver zurückzukehren. Auch als sie einige Wochen nach diesem Streit merkte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, sah sie keinerlei Notwendigkeit, Nick von dieser Tatsache in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie fürchtete nämlich, dass der Vampir sie dann dazu zwingen würde, das Ungeborene mit der unsinnigen Begründung abzutreiben, dass aus der Verbindung zwischen einem Untoten und einer Sterblichen nur ein Monster entstehen könnte.

Nicci, wie sie ihre Tochter seit deren Geburt liebevoll nannte, kam jedoch als gesundes, völlig normales Mädchen zur Welt. Da sie ihren Eltern und später auch dem Standesbeamten erklärt hatte, dass Nicolas Vater tot war – was eigentlich der Wahrheit entsprach -, wurde sie weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Nur ihre Tochter löcherte sie seit Jahren mit der Frage, wer denn ihr Vater sei. Der Hinweis darauf, dass es keine Rolle mehr spiele, da er nicht mehr am Leben wäre, dämmte Nicci’s Wissensdurst in dieser Hinsicht jedoch keineswegs ein. Die Diskussion darüber, die fast immer nach demselben Muster ablief, hatte sich gut in Alice‘ Gedächtnis eingeprägt:

 

_„Ich muss doch wissen, wo meine Wurzeln sind, Mum!“_

_„Deine Wurzeln sind hier, bei mir und deinen Großeltern und unseren Vorfahren aus Irland.“_

_„Das ist nur die eine Hälfte meiner Herkunft, Mum. Doch was ist mit meinem Vater und seinen Vorfahren? Bitte, sag mir doch, wie er heißt. Ich möchte wenigstens sein Grab besuchen.“_

_„Es gibt kein Grab, Nicola!“_

_„Kein Grab? Was ist mit ihm geschehen, Mum? War er einer deiner Kollegen? War er ein Archäologe, der während einer eurer Expeditionen ums Leben kam?“_

_„Nein, er war… er war… bitte, Nicola, ich will nicht darüber sprechen! Wir haben uns getrennt, bevor ich bemerkte, dass ich dich erwartete. Und dann war er tot… Ende der Diskussion!“_

 

Ja, auf diese Art und Weise beendete sie selbst jedesmal abrupt dieses für sie schmerzliche Frage- und Antwort-Spiel und verließ den Raum, in dem sie und Nicci sich aufhielten. Ihre Tochter spürte dann wohl, dass sie sie danach für eine Weile mit dem Thema nicht mehr behelligen durfte. Doch Nicci gab nicht auf, denn sie schien einfach nicht glauben zu wollen, dass ihr Vater nicht in einem Grab bestattet lag. In dieser Hinsicht war ihre Tochter ihr sehr ähnlich, denn auch sie selbst blieb einer Sache so lange auf der Spur, bis sie eine zufriedenstellende Ursache oder Erklärung gefunden hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte sie schließlich auch herausgefunden, dass Vampire tatsächlich existierten und Nicholas Knight einer dieser Wesen war. Doch das durfte kein Mensch erfahren – vor allem nicht Nicci.

Alice seufzte tief auf und spürte voller Dankbarkeit, wie Arnold sie fest an seine Brust drücke. Sie war so froh, in diesem selbstbewussten, warmherzigen und klugen Mann endlich einen Partner gefunden zu haben, auf den sie sich vertrauensvoll einlassen konnte. Ihre Eltern würden von Arnold begeistert sein und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Nicci in ihm endlich die Vaterfigur fand, nach der sie sich so lange schon sehnte. Vielleicht hörte sie dann endlich mit der Fragerei nach ihrem leiblichen Erzeuger auf…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

_**In Kanada / St. John, Wohnung der Eheleute Blackbird:** _

Natalie fuhr den Wagen in die Tiefgarage eines großen Mehrfamilienhauses, das etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag, und konnte anschließend Nicola damit überraschen, dass sie das Mädchen von dort gleich in die große, loftartige Kellerwohnung führte, in der sie seit ihrem Umzug nach Saint John mit Nick lebte. Hier hatten sie in einem fensterlosen Zimmer eine Klimaanlage installiert, um es als Schläfstätte zu nutzen, in der Nick vor dem Sonnenlicht sicher war.

Aber auch tagsüber hielt Natalie die meiste Zeit die Rolläden unten, so dass in der Wohnung stets ein leichtes Dämmerlicht vorherrschte. Trotzdem schlief ihr Mann jetzt noch, da er genau wie ein Sterblicher eine Ruhephase brauchte, um sich zu regenerieren.

Nicola jedenfalls sah sich mit großen Augen in der großen Wohnküche um, in die man sofort nach dem Eintreten kam.

„Ist wohl etwas anders als die Wohnung, die du mit deiner Mutter bewohnst, oder?“, fragte Natalie, um erneut ein Gespräch mit ihrem Gast ins Laufen zu bringen.

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen“, gab Nicola zu und wandte sich ihr nun erstaunt zu. „Fühlen Sie sich tatsächlich in diesem Halbdunkel wohl?“

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles“, erwiderte Natalie. „Ich erzählte dir ja bereits, dass mein Mann an einer noch unheilbaren Krankheit leidet, die ihm die Sonne zur Qual werden lässt. Das lässt es geraten erscheinen, auch in unserer Wohnung mögliche Vorkehrungen zu treffen, die ihn vor den Sonnenstrahlen schützen.“

„Also ich würde Depressionen bekommen, wenn ich im Halbdunkeln leben müsste“, meinte Nicola mit einem Ton, in dem leichtes Mitgefühl mitschwang. „Gibt es denn wirklich keine Heilung für meinen Vater?“

„Bisher leider noch nicht. Glaub mir, Nick leidet selbst sehr unter dieser Krankheit.“

„Das glaube ich gern. Wo ist mein Vater überhaupt?“

„Er schläft sicher noch, Nicola…“, Natalie stutzte kurz, nachdem ihr der Name der Sechzehnjährigen über die Lippen gekommen war. Es klang fast so, als würde sie den Namen ihres Mannes wie dessen einstige Vampirgefährtin Janette aussprechen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie dabei… nun, besser, sie dachte nicht zu viel darüber nach. Für sie würde ihr Mann immer Nick bleiben…

„Er schläft noch?“, wunderte sich die junge Besucherin und schaute Natalie eingehend an. „Was haben Sie denn, Mrs. Blackbird? Sie sind auf einmal so blass. Ist Ihnen nicht gut?“

„Mit mir ist alles okay“, versicherte Natalie dem Mädchen schnell. „Ich musste nur gerade an etwas Bestimmtes denken, das nicht besonders angenehm war. Es hängt mit… der Krankheit… meines Mannes zusammen.“

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie belastend das für Sie ist, Mrs. Blackbird. Sie haben wohl schon einiges mit meinem Vater mitgemacht, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das stimmt! Doch nun komm, ich zeige dir das Bad und dein Zimmer. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich ein wenig frischmachen, während ich eine Kleinigkeit für uns koche. Magst du Kaffee, Nicola?“

„Ja, das ist okay. Aber Hunger habe ich eigentlich keinen. Mrs. Schanke hat mich ausreichend mit belegten Broten und etwas Obst versorgt. Ich habe noch so viel davon übrig, dass es sicher für heute Abend und das morgige Frühstück reicht. Doch wenn Sie wollen, gebe ich Ihnen gern etwas davon ab. Auf diese Weise ersparen Sie sich das Kochen.“

„Vielleicht können wir Myras Köstlichkeiten ja heute Abend gemeinsam verspeisen“, meinte Natalie und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Nicola vielleicht doch ein ganz angenehmes Mädchen war. Auf jeden Fall ließ ihre Reaktion, als sie von Nick’s Krankheit erfuhr, den Schluss zu, dass sie ein mitfühlendes Wesen besaß. Vielleicht war ihre distanzierte Art auch nur so etwas wie ein Panzer, mit dem sie ihre Sensibilität zu schützen versuchte.

„Ich für meinen Teil brauche wenigstens eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag“, fuhr Natalie fort. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns eine große Pizza mache?“

„Wie gesagt, ich habe keinen besonders großen Appetit“, erwiderte Nicola. „Machen Sie sich ruhig für sich, was Sie möchten. Derweil gehe ich unter die Dusche und ziehe mich dann um. Wir sehen uns später – und vielen Dank, dass ich kommen durfte, Mrs. Blackbird.“

„Kein Problem“, meinte Natalie und nickte ihr lächelnd zu, während sie voranging, um sie in das Gästezimmer zu bringen…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

_„Er schläft sicher noch, Nichola…“_

_Diese Worte klangen LaCroix noch immer in den Ohren, während er in das Dunkel seines Sargdeckels vor sich hinstarrte. Gerade eben hatte er von Natalie Lambert geträumt, jener Sterblichen, die Nicholas de Brabant vor einigen Jahren in dem Irrglauben bestärkt hatte, seine Sterblichkeit heilen zu können. Sie stand mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm und sagte die in seinem Inneren noch immer nachhallenden Worte._

_LaCroix grinste abfällig vor sich hin. Mag sein, dass diese Ärztin, die in seinem Traum noch genauso aussah wie damals, als Nicholas mit ihr zusammen in Toronto bei der Polizei arbeitete, in dem Glauben befangen war, er schliefe, und damit sein undankbares Geschöpf namens Nicholas beruhigen wollte. Ein Glaube, der jeder Grundlage entbehrte, in dem Natalie Lambert aber ruhig weiterhin bleiben sollte. Auf diese Weise könnte er unbehelligt weiter nach ihr und Nicholas suchen. Denn anders, als Janette, die mittlerweile wieder in Paris lebte, hatte er niemals ernsthaft angenommen, Nicholas hätte sich durch Selbstmord von dieser Welt verabschiedet. Zwar hatte jener immer wieder darüber geklagt, welch grässliche Geschöpfe Vampire doch seien, da sie sich vom Blut >Unschuldiger< ernährten, aber diesem Narren, der niemals wusste, was er wollte, fehlte das Format dazu, sich tatsächlich durch Freitod vom seinem Vampirdasein zu befreien. LaCroix war sich sicher, dass es Natalie Lambert zufälligerweise gelungen war, irgendeine chemische Substanz zusammenzumixen, die die unauflösliche Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und Nicholas aufgrund des Blutrituals entstanden war, zwar bislang noch unterbrach, so dass sich sein >Kind< und dessen sterbliche Freundin momentan erfolgreich vor ihm verborgen halten konnten, aber die Wirkung dieses Mittels schien allmählich nachzulassen und irgendwann würde er die beiden schon finden. Denn im Gegensatz zu Natalie besaß er Zeit im Überfluss…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Eine Leprakranke, die dann Rache an ihren früheren Peinigern nahm, und später Natalies Bruder, der seine Blutgier nicht beherrschen konnte.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Kapitel: Nicola trifft Nicholas**

Trotz Nicola’s Erklärung, sie habe keinen Hunger, aß das Mädchen nach ihrer ausgiebigen Dusche doch ein Stück von Natalies selbstgebackener Pizza und fand, dass sie köstlich schmeckte. Dabei begannen der Teenager und Nicks Frau eine lockere Unterhaltung, in der die Sechzehnjährige erfuhr, warum das Ehepaar jetzt den Namen  _> Blackbird<_  trug, während Natalie darüber informiert wurde, dass Alice Hunter ganz in ihrem Beruf aufging, den sie halbtags ausübte, bis Nicola alt genug war, um den Kindergarten zu besuchen. Danach kümmerten sich hauptsächlich die Großeltern um das Mädchen, so dass die Archäologin sich wieder ganz ihrer wissenschaftlichen Forschung hingeben konnte.

„Dann hast du ja kaum etwas von deiner Mutter“, bemerkte Natalie ein wenig mitleidig.

„Das kann man so nicht sagen“, widersprach Nicola. „Wenn es Probleme gibt, ist Mum immer für mich da. Und an Elternabenden oder wichtigen Schulveranstaltungen nimmt sie immer teil.“

„Das klingt, als kämst du mit dieser Situation gut klar.“

„Ja, das tue ich auch. Meine Mum ist lieb und meine Großeltern auch. Außerdem bin ich stolz darauf, dass Mum seit zwei Jahren stellvertretende Leiterin der historisch-archäologischen Abteilung des Vancouver Museums ist.“

„Das kannst du auch sein“, bekräftige Natalie die Worte des Mädchens. „Interessierst du dich ebenfalls für Archäologie?“

„Ein wenig“, gab Nicola zu. „Aber mein Wunsch ist es, Berufsmusikerin zu werden… eine hervorragende, erfolgreiche Virtuosin auf der Geige. Deshalb habe ich mich auch an der _> Academy of music arts<_  beworben und werde Mitte des nächsten Monats an dem dortigen musikalischen Wettbewerb teilnehmen, um eines von fünf Stipendien zu gewinnen.“

„Nun, da hast du dir ja ein großes Ziel gesetzt“, meinte Natalie beeindruckt.

„Ich denke, ich habe ganz gute Chancen“, sagte der Teenager selbstbewusst. „Andernfalls wäre ich gar nicht zum Wettbewerb zugelassen worden.“

„Spielst du schon lange?“

„Ja, ich habe mit vier Jahren begonnen und ich liebe es wirklich sehr.“

Nicola erhob sich und ging etwas in dem großen Raum herum, wobei sie sich suchend umschaute. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder Natalie zu und fragte: „Wo steht das Klavier?“

„Welches Klavier?“ wunderte sich die Angesprochene.

„Mr. Schanke verriet mir, dass mein Vater Klavier spielt“, erklärte das Mädchen. „Deshalb nahm ich an, ein entsprechendes Instrument befände sich in dieser Wohnung. Genug Platz ist ja vorhanden.“

„Das schon, aber wir haben darauf verzichtet, ein Klavier anzuschaffen. Mein Mann steht aufgrund seiner Krankheit erst gegen Abend auf, muss bald danach zur Arbeit und kommt erst am frühen Morgen wieder nach Hause. Alles nicht gerade geeignete Stunden, um zu musizieren.“

„Schade, ich habe gehofft, mit meinem Vater zusammen spielen zu können… Nun ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen…“

Nicola kehrte wieder zu Natalie an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Eingehend musterte sie die Ärztin und fragte dann: „Meinen Sie, mein Vater wäre wenigstens dazu bereit, sich den Wettbewerb anzuschauen, an dem ich teilnehme? Das würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten. Mum kann nämlich nicht dabei sein, weil sie für etwa ein halbes Jahr in Ägypten an einer Expedition teilnimmt.“

„Lernt euch doch erstmal besser kennen“, meinte Natalie und schluckte. Ihr war inzwischen längst klargeworden, dass das halbwüchsige Mädchen, welches ihr gerade gegenüber saß, tatsächlich davon überzeugt war, Nick sei ihr Vater. Die Kleine konnte man daher schlecht der Lüge bezichtigen. Genauso wenig wie ihre Mutter. Alles in allem ließ Nicola’s Erzählung darauf schließen, dass sie wohlbehütet und gut erzogen aufgewachsen und dass Alice eine verantwortungsbewusste, vernünftige Frau war, die ihre Mutterpflichten sehr ernst nahm.

Die Sechzehnjährige selbst erschien vernünftig, zielstrebig und selbstbewusst. Einzig die letzte Bemerkung, Nick möge bei dem Musikwettbewerbe dabei sein, verriet die Sehnsucht des Teenagers nach seinem Vater. Natalie konnte es dem Mädchen nicht einmal verdenken. Und mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass sie damit würde leben können, sollte sich herausstellen, dass Nicola trotz aller Zweifel wirklich Nicks Tochter war.

„Meinen Sie, es würde Ihre Nachbarn sehr stören, wenn ich jetzt auf der Geige spiele?“ fragte die Sechzehnjährige in Natalies Gedanken hinein und schreckt die Ärztin damit auf.

„Wie?“

„Nun, wenn ich ein Stipendium gewinnen will, muss ich jeden Tag einige Stunden lang üben“, erklärte Nicola lächelnd.

Automatisch warf Natalie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und erklärte: „Bis 18.00 Uhr dürfte das kein Problem darstellen.“

„Gut“, meinte das Mädchen und erhob sich. „Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt in mein Zimmer zurück. Es war nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Mrs. Blackbird. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir gern heute Abend unsere Unterhaltung fortsetzen.“

Die Ärztin nickte ihrem jungen Gast lächelnd zu und beobachtete dann, wie der Teenager in seinen Raum verschwand. Danach erhob auch sie sich, um Myra Schanke anzurufen und ihr mitzuteilen, dass Nicola wohlbehalten bei ihnen angekommen war…

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Nicholas erwachte, als er die Töne einer Geige vernahm. Schlaftrunken schüttelte er den Kopf, um diese Klänge, von denen er annahm, sie resultierten aus einem Traum, an den er sich gerade nicht mehr erinnerte, zu vertreiben. Doch seltsamerweise verschwand die Musik nicht, wie er gehofft hatte. Beunruhigt setzte er sich im Bett auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal halb fünf, also noch mitten am Tage. Erleichtert atmete der Vampir aus. Bei dem Violinisten konnte es sich demnach nicht um LaCroix handeln, an den er beim Klang der Töne zuerst gedacht hatte. Aber wer war es dann, der unermüdlich auf der Geige spielte? Und zu allem Überfluss schien sich diese Person direkt neben ihm zu befinden.

Neugierig geworden stand Nicholas auf und ging zur Tür des Schlafzimmers, die er einen Spalt öffnete.

„Natalie!“ rief er halblaut.

„Ja, Schatz?“ antwortete sie ihm.

„Was machst du gerade?“

„Das Geschirr abspülen, Liebling.“

„So, so? Und wer, um alles in der Welt, fiedelt hier herum?“

„Ach, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass dich die Musik vielleicht stören könnte“, meinte Natalie gerade. „Tut mir leid, Nick. Ich kann Nicola sofort Bescheid sagen, dass sie mit dem Spielen aufhören soll.“

„Nicola?“ der Vampir streckte interessiert seinen Kopf aus dem Zimmer. „Dann ist es also dieses Mädchen, das da gerade spielt?“

„Ja, sie fragte mich extra, ob sie es darf und ich habs ihr erlaubt.“

„Aber warum denn bloß, Nat?“

„Nun ja, sie nimmt nächsten Monat an einem Musikwettbewerb teil, um ein Stipendium zu gewinnen. Aber wenn es dich stört, sage ich ihr Bescheid, dass…“

„Nein, nein, Nat, lass nur!“ wehrte Nicholas ab. „Es stört mich ja gar nicht wirklich. Ich war nur verwundert, wer hier musiziert; und wenn das Mädchen wirklich ein Musikstipendium braucht, dann muss sie fleißig üben. – Wie ist diese Nicola denn so?“

„Scheint mir ganz okay zu sein“, erwiderte Natalie. „Aber du solltest dir selbst ein Bild von ihr machen. Sie ist ziemlich neugierig auf dich, Nick.“

„Und mich interessiert brennend, was sie von mir will“, murmelte der Vampir. Dann lauschte er wieder den wohlklingenden Tönen, die seine angebliche Tochter ihrem Instrument entlockte. Sie schienen aus tiefstem Herzen zu kommen, wobei sich Nick, als ihm das durch den Kopf schoss, im gleichen Augenblick fragte, wie er nur dieses schöne Spiel mit dem gefühllosen Gefiedel seines Meisters hatte vergleichen können.

Die bloße Beherrschung der Spieltechnik allein machte noch keinen guten Virtuosen aus und war auch kaum dazu in der Lage, einen im Innersten zu berühren. Doch das Spiel von Alice‘ Tochter tat dies und Nick musste unwillkürlich an ein ebenfalls junges Mädchen denken, das vor langer Zeit einmal genauso gefühlvoll in einem Wirtshaus seine Kunst im Duett mit einem jungen Mann zum Besten gab. Er war fasziniert von der Spielkunst der jungen Leute gewesen, hatte damals aber den Fehler begangen, Janette und LaCroix von dem Können dieser Sterblichen vorzuschwärmen und sie sogar in jenes Wirtshaus mitzunehmen. Eine Handlungsweise, die die junge Virtuosin das Leben kostete und ihren Freund vor Gericht brachte… wie hatte er damals nur so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass die Kunst von Sterblichen Janette oder LaCroix beeindrucken würde? Sein Meister gab zwar zu, dass vor allem das Mädchen sehr begabt sei, schmälerte sein Lob dann jedoch, indem er verächtlich meinte, dies liege daran, dass die Menschen in ihr Geigenspiel ihre „Seele hineinlegten“. Und in dieser Zeit, während er mit LaCroix darüber sprach, lockte Janette die Künstlerin in einer Pause unter einem Vorwand nach draußen, um sie dort zu beißen und auszusaugen. Zu spät spürte er das Vorhaben seiner Gefährtin, zu spät eilte er hinaus… nur um die junge Sterbliche in den Armen Janette‘s zu finden, die ihn mit triumphierendem Ausdruck in ihren glühenden Augen ansah, während ihr ein wenig Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief, und mit unverkennbarem Spott in der Stimme murmelte: „Du hattest recht, Nicholas, sie ist wirklich gut…“

~~~

_Oh ja, ihm war selbstverständlich nicht entgangen, wie eifersüchtig Janette auf die junge Geigenspielerin war, die die Bewunderung von Nicholas erregt hatte. Und er sah auch, als seine Vampirtochter mit dem Mädchen nach draußen ging, ohne Nicholas darauf hinzuweisen. Warum sollte er Janette daran hindern, ihrer Natur zu folgen? Doch dann bemerkte Nicholas, dass die von ihm bewunderte Sterbliche verschwunden war und lief nach draußen. Er folgte ihm und sah gleich darauf, was Nicholas in jener dunklen Ecke erblickte: Janette mit ihrem Opfer in den Armen, die ihrem Gefährten spöttisch sagte, dass das Mädchen wirklich gut sei… und dann verschwand er mit Janette, ließ Nicholas zurück, der versuchte, den jungen Mann zu retten, der nach seiner Freundin gesucht, sie gefunden, doch dann als Einziger neben dem leblosen Mädchen gesehen und sofort des Mordes an ihr beschuldigt wurde…_

_„Ach, Nicholas, warum nur glaubst du, alle retten zu müssen?“ dachte er höhnisch. „Das ist wider deine Natur, mein Freund. Hör endlich auf, dagegen anzukämpfen, du hast keine Chance… Nicholas, komm zurück zu mir… Nicholas…“_

~~~

_„Nicholas! – Komm zurück zu mir, Nicholas! – Nicholas!“_  

Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Nick sich die Ohren zu, doch die Stimme LaCroix‘ klang unüberhörbar weiterhin gut vernehmlich in seinem Kopf.

„NEIN!“ schrie Nicholas plötzlich.

Natalie starrte erschrocken auf die Schlafzimmertür, an dessen Schwelle ihr Mann jetzt stand und aussah, als würde er gleich durchdrehen. Dann starrte er sie plötzlich an, seine Augen verfärbten sich ins Gelbliche und er stöhnte: „Nat, rasch! Gib mir etwas von dem Elixier!“

In panischer Angst, dass seine Vampirnatur plötzlich wieder durchbrechen könnte, öffnete Natalie den Kühlschrank, holte das Glas mit dem bereits vorbereiteten Elixier heraus und eilte damit zu Nick. Dieser riss es ihr aus der Hand und stürzte die Flüssigkeit rasch seine Kehle hinunter. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, in dem er die Augen schloss, mehrmals kurz zusammenzuckte, dann zitterte und schließlich stöhnend die Augen öffnete. Doch der gelbliche Ton und der raubtierhafte Ausdruck darinnen waren verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte er seine Frau nun warm an und murmelte: „Danke, Nat, das war meine Rettung!“

„Um Himmels willen, was war nur mit dir los?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Ein Rückfall, Schatz… böse Erinnerungen…“, wisperte er, reichte ihr das leere Glas zurück und ging, von ihr gestützt, zum Sofa, auf dem er sich stöhnend niederließ. Wieder schloss er gequält die Augen, sah nochmals, wie Janette die junge Geigerin in den Armen hielt und ihn höhnisch angrinste, Blut an den Mundwinkeln… Eifersucht! Es war Eifersucht und nicht Hunger gewesen, der Janette zu dieser Tat getrieben hatte. Wie hatte er sich nur jemals in dieses kalte Geschöpf verlieben können? Janette war keinen Deut besser als ihr gemeinsamer Meister. Gut, dass er mit beiden keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Und es würde ihm erneut gelingen, sie wieder zu vergessen – so, wie er sie all die Jahre vergessen hatte.

„Du solltest besser noch ein Glas trinken, Nick“, empfahl ihm Natalie. Als er nickte, machte sie sich daran, ihm das Glas nochmals mit dem Elixier zu füllen, von dem sie noch zwei Flaschen im Kühlschrank gelagert hatte. Es wurde Zeit, demnächst wieder zehn Flaschen auf Vorrat zusammenzumischen. Darum würde sie sich jedoch erst morgen kümmern, wenn sowohl ihr Mann als auch Nicola schliefen.

Nicola!

Erst jetzt fiel Natalie wieder ein, dass sie ja einen Gast im Haus hatten! Und jetzt erst fiel ihr auch auf, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr auf seinem Instrument spielte. Fast automatisch ließ sie ihren Blick zur Tür des Gästezimmers gleiten und sah, dass diese leicht geöffnet war und Nicola daraus hervorlugte. Offensichtlich musste auch sie Nicks Schrei gehört haben. Vielleicht hatte dies das Mädchen erschreckt.

Natalie schenkte der Sechzehnjährigen ein Lächeln und kehrte mit dem gefüllten Glas dann zu Nick zurück. Dieser nahm das Gefäß entgegen und leerte es diesmal langsamer, genussvoller. Als er getrunken hatte, reichte er seiner Frau, die abwartend vor ihm stand, das Glas zurück und murmelte: „Das hat gut getan, Nat, danke! Jetzt geht es mir bedeutend besser… die bösen Bilder der Vergangenheit sind fort…“

„Das ist gut“, sagte Natalie leise. „Bist du in der Lage, dich mit Nicola Hunter auseinanderzusetzen?“

Überrascht schaute Nick zu seiner Frau auf, denn auch er hatte für eine Weile vergessen, dass seine angebliche Tochter sich in der Wohnung befand. Dabei hatte ihr Geigenspiel letztendlich wohl die Erinnerungen an dies schreckliche Erlebnis ausgelöst. Aber das Mädchen konnte ja nichts dafür.

„Ja“, sagte Nick nach dieser Überlegung etwas gedehnt. „Mein Schrei hat sie wohl aufgeschreckt?“

Natalie nickte, wandte sich dann wieder in Richtung des Gästezimmers, dessen Tür immer noch leicht aufstand, und rief: „Nicola, du kannst ruhig zu uns herauskommen!“

Als hätte sie darauf gewartet, kam die Sechzehnjährige in das Wohnzimmer und näherte sich mit unverkennbarer Neugier dem Sofa, auf dem Nicholas saß. Natalie indessen ging zu der offenen Küchenzeile zurück, um das restliche Geschirr abzuwaschen, abzutrocknen und wegzustellen, damit sich ihr Mann und seine angebliche Tochter in Ruhe allein unterhalten konnten.

„Du bist also Nicola Hunter?“ stellte Nick fest, nachdem das Mädchen zu ihm gekommen und eine Weile schweigend vor ihm gestanden hatte.

„Ja, und du bist Nicholas Knight?“ fragte die Angesprochene.

„Das ist richtig!“ bestätigte der Vampir mit einem Nicken, klopfte dann auf den Platz neben sich und meinte: „Komm, setz dich! Wir können uns sicher besser unterhalten, wenn du nicht dauernd vor mir stehst.“

Nicola folgte der Aufforderung, wobei sie Nick nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Nun, Nicola, du behauptest also, meine Tochter zu sein“, begann der Vampir dann das Gespräch und schaute das junge Mädchen eindringlich an, das ihm offen ins Gesicht blickte und auf seine Frage nickte. „Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu?“

„Es stand im Tagebuch meiner Mutter“, entgegnete Nicola selbstsicher. „Es muss also stimmen.“

„Wenn das tatsächlich stimmen würde, dann frage ich mich, warum deine Mutter niemals Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen hat“, erwiderte Nick.

„Ich verstehe das auch nicht“, sagte das Mädchen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Jahrelang habe ich sie bedrängt, mir zu verraten, wer mein Vater ist, aber sie gab mir nie eine Antwort darauf. Wenn ich nicht zufällig ihr Tagebuch gefunden hätte, wüsste ich immer noch nicht, dass du mein Vater bist.“

„Du scheinst tatsächlich zu glauben, dass es sich so verhält, Nicola“, meinte Nick mit ruhiger Stimme, denn er spürte, dass die Sechzehnjährige neben ihm davon überzeugt war.

„Ja, natürlich! Meine Mutter schrieb es doch! Sie ist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, den ich kenne.“

„Mag sein, das bestreite ich auch gar nicht, Nicola. Aber siehst du, es verhält sich so, dass… nun ja, dass…“, es fiel Nicholas schwer, dem Teenager zu erklären, dass er an der Aussagekraft der geschriebenen Worte von Alice zweifelte. Wie sollte er es ertragen, dass sich die großen und voller Erwartung leuchtenden Augen, mit denen die Kleine ihn ansah, trübten, wenn er ihr gleich seine Zweifel gestand. „Hör mal, Nicola, ich habe deine Mutter damals wirklich sehr geliebt, aber das ist schon eine lange Zeit her und… nun ja, mittlerweile bin ich seit zehn Jahren mit Natalie verheiratet und wir wünschen uns sehnlichst eigene Kinder. Leider blieb uns das bislang versagt, weil ich offensichtlich nicht zeugungsfähig bin, verstehst du?“

Die dunklen Augen der Sechzehnjährigen, eben noch freudig auf Nick gerichtet, verdüsterten sich genau so, wie der Vampir es erwartet hatte, und er bemerkte so etwas, wie einen feuchten Schimmer in ihnen.

„Willst du mir damit etwa zu verstehen geben, dass du nicht mein Vater seist?“ fragte Nicola mit leicht belegter Stimme.

„Ja, genau das… tut mir leid.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein bedrücktes Schweigen im Raum und Nick spürte, wie die Sechzehnjährige mehrmals schlucken musste. Er bedauerte unendlich ihre Enttäuschung, aber es war besser, wenn sich das Mädchen keinerlei Illusionen mehr hingab. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja helfen, ihren wirklichen Vater zu finden. Allerdings sollte er zu diesem Zweck vorher irgendwie Alice selbst kontaktieren. Womöglich gab es ja gute Gründe dafür, dass diese ihrer Tochter verschwieg, wer ihr Vater war.

„Allmählich beginne ich zu begreifen, warum Mum mir nie sagen wollte, wer mein Erzeuger ist“, kam es auf einmal leicht verärgert aus dem Mund Nicolas und sie starrte Nick mit böse zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du hast sie damals im Stich gelassen und deswegen behauptete sie jedermann gegenüber, dass du tot seist!“

„WAS?!“, entfuhr es Nick.

„Ja, sie erzählte mir, dass mein Vater gestorben sei“, stieß Nicola wütend hervor und ihm schien, als würde sie ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen erstechen wollen. „Du wolltest mich nicht, hast ihr bestimmt vorgeschlagen, mich wegmachen zu lassen, was?!“

„Wie? Aber nein, Nicola, so war das nicht… ich wusste gar nichts von Alice‘ Schwangerschaft!“

„Kein Wunder, dass sie mir nie von dir erzählen wollte! Du bist ein richtiger Kotzbrocken!“

Nachdem die Sechzehnjähige den letzten Satz wütend herausgeschleudert hatte, sprang sie vom Sofa und eilte in das Gästezimmer zurück. Natalie, die den heftigen Disput mitbekommen hatte, schenkte ihrem Mann einen missbilligenden Blick, trocknete sich dann ihre Hände an einem der Handtücher ab und meinte: „Wirklich ein Glanzstück an Diplomatie, Nick!“, bevor sie dem Mädchen in dessen Zimmer folgte…


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Kapitel: Natalie’s Eifersucht**

 

Natalie fand Nicola weinend auf ihrem Bett liegend, setzte sich zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Tut mir sehr leid, dass mein Mann gerade so unsensibel gewesen ist“, entschuldigte sich in Ärztin in sanftem Ton. „Normalerweise ist das gar nicht seine Art.“

„Er ist so gemein!“ stieß das Mädchen schluchzend hervor. „Wie kann er nur behaupten, meine Mutter wäre ein Lügnerin?!“

„Nick hat das so sicherlich nicht gemeint“, erklärte Natalie. „Es war damals nur so, dass deine Mutter aufgrund eines Angriffs durch einen verrückten Arzt schwer verletzt wurde und lange Zeit nicht richtig bei Bewusstsein war. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sehr er sich um sie sorgte.“

Nicola schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und richtete sich halb sitzend auf.

„Ich… ich habe im Tagebuch davon gelesen… von diesem Angriff, meine ich“, begann das Mädchen zaghaft. „Dieser Arzt war wohl sehr gefährlich?“

„Oh ja, er konnte es lange vor der Polizei verbergen, dass er hinter den Morden an den Obdachlosen steckte. Deine Mutter wurde verletzt, als sie versuchte, ein junges Mädchen vor ihm zu beschützen.“

„Ja, das las ich… und Nick rettete sie…“, murmelte Nicola. Sie blickte einen Moment lang nachdenklich auf das Bettlaken, bevor sie weitersprach: „Und er hat sich wirklich sehr um sie gesorgt?“

„Ja, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben“, antwortete Natalie sanft, auch wenn es ihr bei der Erinnerung daran einen Stich ins Herz gab. „Nick war danach fast jeden Tag bei ihr im Krankenhaus…“

„Dann muss er sie tatsächlich sehr geliebt haben“, meinte Nicola zaghaft. Sie schaute Natalie mit großen Augen an. „Wenn es so gewesen ist, dann frage ich mich allerdings, warum sich die beiden getrennt haben.“

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Nicola, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du musst die beiden schon selbst fragen.“

„Ich schätze, sie werden es mir nicht verraten“, meinte die Sechzehnjährige seufzend. „Mum will am liebsten gar nicht über meinen Vater sprechen, erklärt ihn gar vor mir für tot, und Nick scheint das Thema auch unangenehm zu berühren. Deshalb glaube ich, dass etwas Schlimmes zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein muss.“

„Wie gesagt, das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis“, gab Natalie zurück. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Mann nie ein schlechtes Wort über deine Mutter verloren hat.“

„Haben Sie meine Mum eigentlich persönlich gekannt, Mrs. Blackbird?“

„Eigentlich nicht, ich habe sie lediglich damals nach dem Angriff des verrückten Arztes medizinisch versorgt, bevor der Krankenwagen kam. Wir waren alle froh, dass deine Mutter und die junge Obdachlose noch am Leben waren, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Aber wenn es so ist… wenn Nick so froh darüber war und wenn er Mum so sehr geliebt hat, warum... warum will er dann nicht glauben, dass er mein Vater ist, obwohl Mum das in ihrem Tagebuch schreibt? Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb er es für unmöglich hält…“

„Ich denke, mein Mann ist von dieser Tatsache zunächst einfach ziemlich überrascht. Es ist doch durchaus verständlich, wenn man jahrelang nichts von der Existenz einer möglichen Tochter weiß, findest du nicht? Und da deine Mutter und mein Mann sich einst so nahegestanden haben, geht er jetzt natürlich davon aus, dass sie ihn darüber informiert hätte, wenn es diesbezüglich keine Zweifel gäbe. Weißt du, Nicola, deine Mutter hat Toronto vor siebzehn Jahren einfach verlassen, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er wusste gar nicht, wohin sie gegangen war, akzeptierte jedoch ihre Entscheidung.“

„Tatsächlich?“

Nicola schien überrascht.

„Also in Mums Tagebuch steht nichts darüber, dass sie Nick freiwillig verlassen hat. Dafür schreibt sie recht ausführlich über ihre Eindrücke und Gefühle für ihn und wie glücklich sie ist, dass… nun ja, offenbar teilt mein Vater dieses Glück nicht…“

Das Mädchen schaute wieder bedrückt auf ihr Laken. Sie tat Natalie sehr leid, obwohl es ihr schwerfiel, die Frucht der Liebe zwischen Alice Hunter und Nicholas zu akzeptieren. Aber das alles war schon so lange her, bevor Nick dazu bereit war, sich auf eine Beziehung mit einer Sterblichen einzulassen. Sie hatte nie vergessen, wie sehr er sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, dass sie beide sich nahekamen, aus Angst, sie im Rausch der Leidenschaft zu beißen… Halt! Das konnte nicht stimmen! Nick war immerhin einige Male mit Alice intim gewesen, sonst säße hier jetzt nicht das Ergebnis dieser leidenschaftlichen Nächte auf ihrem Gästebett wie ein Häufchen Elend! Was bedeutete das aber? War Nick doch nicht so verliebt in Alice gewesen, wie er glaubte? Hätte er sich sonst dermaßen beherrschen können, um Alice nicht zu beißen und zu einer Vampirin zu verwandeln?

Diese Überlegungen, die Natalie unwillkürlich durch den Kopf schossen, irritierten sie sehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits war sie damals schon in Nick verliebt gewesen und ein wenig eifersüchtig, als sie mitbekam, dass er sich wohl offenbar auch privat mit Alice Hunter traf. Die Nachricht von Dr. Hunter auf seinem Anrufbeantworter, als sie Nick in seiner Wohnung aufsuchte, als er gerade mal wieder mit seinem Blutdurst kämpfte, hatte ihr weh getan, da sie ihr überdeutlich verriet, wie vertraut ihr Kollege und die Archäologin nach so kurzer Zeit bereits miteinander umgingen, da Alice ihn schon mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Und dann gestand ihr Nick, dass er Alice beinahe gebissen hätte und sich deshalb sofort in seine Wohnung verzogen hatte. Danach erzählte er ihr alles über seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir, sie hörte zum ersten Mal von Janette und LaCroix. Kurz, er schüttete ihr sein Herz aus, er vertraute ihr, seiner Kollegin. Offensichtlich musste es ihm geholfen haben, wenn er sich danach noch ein paarmal mit Alice treffen und unbehelligt mit ihr zusammensein konnte, da **er** die Selbstkontrolle dabei **kontrolliert (behalten)** hatte. Doch mit ihr, Natalie, wollte er sich danach auf keinen Fall einlassen und kam mit der Ausrede, Angst vor dem Kontrollverlust zu haben und sie aus „Versehen“ töten zu können. Aber entsprach dies wirklich der Wahrheit? Und wenn ja, bedeutete es, dass er sie mehr liebte als Alice? Sollte sie sich deswegen geschmeichelt fühlen? Irgendwie blieb bei diesem Gedanken ein fahler Nachgeschmack zurück…

Natalie schaute wieder auf Nicola, die sie äußerlich sehr an Alice Hunter erinnerte. Das Kind konnte wahrhaftig nichts dafür, dass Nick sich seinerzeit mit ihrer Mutter eingelassen hatte. Sie jedenfalls zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Kleine Nicks Tochter war.

„Hör mal“, begann Natalie in sanftem Ton. „Ich persönlich glaube, dass mein Mann dein Vater ist.“

„Wirklich?“ kam es ungläubig über die Lippen des Teenagers, worauf die Ärztin nickte.

„Ja, natürlich! Wenn deine Mutter es in ihrem Tagebuch schreibt, das sie vor aller Welt verbarg, dann wird es auch stimmen.“

Nicola lächelte etwas.

„Wenigstens Sie glauben mir“, kam es erleichter über die Lippen des Teenagers. „Nur mein Vater will mich einfach nicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückfahren. Können Sie mir Geld leihen, damit ich mir eine Fahrkarte nach Vancouver kaufen kann? Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich es von meinem nächsten Taschengeld zurückzahle, ehrlich!“

„Nicht so voreilig, Nicola!“ beschwichtige Natalie das aufgeregte Mädchen. „Bitte, bleib doch noch eine Weile, damit wir drei uns besser kennenlernen. Es würde mich sehr freuen. Glaub mir, es ist bestimmt nicht so, dass Nick nicht dein Vater sein will. Es fällt ihm vermutlich nur deshalb schwer zu glauben, weil deine Mutter ihm nie etwas über ihre Schwangerschaft mitteilte, ja ganz den Kontakt mit ihm abbrach, und auch, weil… nun ja, weil ich seit unserer Heirat einfach nicht schwanger werde.“

„Das tut mir wirklich leid für Sie, Mrs. Blackbird, aber es muss nicht an meinem Vater liegen.“

„Ich weiß…“, murmelte Natalie und nickte. „Ich wollte dir nur erklären, warum Nick seine Zweifel hegt, die ich – wie bereits gesagt – nicht teile. Die Tatsache, dass er eine Tochter hat ist für uns eine unglaubliche Überraschung und wir müssen uns alle erst daran gewöhnen. Das verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, natürlich… für mich war es schließlich auch ein Schock zu erfahren, dass mein Vater noch unter den Lebenden weilt. Sie haben völlig recht, Mrs. Blackbird. Wir sind wohl alle immer noch sehr aufgeregt.“

„Dann bleibst du also noch eine Weile, Nicola?“

„Nur, wenn Ihr Mann damit einverstanden ist!“

„Er hat sicherlich nichts dagegen“, meinte Natalie zuversichtlich. „Ich werde mit ihm darüber sprechen.“

„Sie sind wirklich sehr nett, Mrs. Blackbird“, erwiderte das Mädchen und bedachte die Ärztin mit einem dankbaren Blick. Dann stand sie auf, ging zu ihrem Rucksack und holte aus demselben ein kleines Büchlein heraus, dessen Hülle in einem rot-gold gefassten ägyptischen Ornament eingefasst war. „Hier, dies ist das Tagebuch meiner Mutter. Bitte, lesen Sie es zusammen mit Ihrem Mann. Vielleicht hat mein Vater ja dann ein Einsehen.“

Natalie nahm das Büchlein in die Hand und sah es mit einem Ausdruck von Verwunderung und Neugier an.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir es lesen?“ fragte sie zweifelnd und sah die Sechzehnjährige an. „Immerhin weiß deine Mutter nichts davon.“

„Nach all der Lügerei die ganzen Jahre über finde ich, es ist an der Zeit, dass die Wahrheit endlich ans Licht kommt. Es wird auch Mum helfen, wenn wir uns nach ihrer Rückkehr alle miteinander aussprechen. Wissen Sie, wie belastend es sein kann, wenn man spürt, dass ein nicht greifbares Geheimnis innerhalb der Familie existiert?“

„Nun, ich kann es mir vorstellen…“

„Es war für mich wie eine Befreiung, als ich herausfand, wer mein Vater ist und dass er noch lebt. Ich denke, Mum leidet immer noch darunter, sich nie mit ihm ausgesprochen zu haben. Vielleicht ist sie danach endlich dazu bereit, sich wieder auf eine Beziehung mit einem Mann einzulassen. Ich fürchte nämlich, meine Mutter ist sehr einsam.“

Natalie nickte und schluckte. Sie schämte sich jetzt etwas für ihre Eifersucht auf Alice. All die Jahre war die Archäologin allein gewesen, musste für ihr Kind sorgen, dem sie den Vater vorenthielt. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Natalie, womit Nick Alice damals wohl verletzt haben mochte, dass sie so rigoros den Kontakt mit ihm gebrochen und sogar der gemeinsamen Tochter gegenüber seine Existenz verschwiegen hatte. Nun ja, Nicholas war schon immer ein recht komplizierter Charakter gewesen, der nie so recht wusste, was er wollte, und dazu immer einen Anstoß von anderen brauchte.

„Also gut, Nicola, du hast mich überzeugt“, sagte die Ärztin und erhob sich nun. „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, das ich wirklich zu schätzen weiß und niemals enttäuschen werde.“

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

Als Natalie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, fand sie Nicholas immer noch mit betretenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht im Sofa sitzend vor.

„Hat die Kleine sich etwas beruhigt?“ fragte er schuldbewusst.

„Ja, obwohl sie immer noch ziemlich verletzt ist, weil du ihre Mutter indirekt der Lüge bezichtigt hast“, gab sie in sachlichem Ton zurück und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Du weißt, dass ich das so nie gemeint habe, Nat.“

„Ich verstehe das, aber ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, das dich unbeirrt für ihren Vater hält, kann das durchaus als Beleidigung der eigenen Mutter auffassen – und du musst zugeben, dass man das gut nachvollziehen kann, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Nat, du hast völlig recht… Ach, ich bin den Umgang mit Teenagern einfach nicht gewöhnt…“

„Nun, du solltest dich ruhig schon mal an den Gedanken gewöhnen, in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit Nicola zu verbringen. Denn ich habe vor, sie des Öfteren zu uns einzuladen. Hoffentlich hat Alice nichts dagegen.“

„Was? Aber, Nat, es ist doch gar nicht erwiesen, ob Nicola meine Tochter ist. Wer weiß, mit wem Alice nach mir zusammen war? So durcheinander, wie sie damals war, könnte sie sich einem anderen Mann zugewandt und bei ihm Trost gesucht haben… was liegt näher, wenn man sich einsam fühlt?“

Natalie bedachte ihren Mann mit einem forschenden Blick, der alles andere als freundlich war, und erwiderte: „Du meinst, so wie du es zu tun pflegst? Willst du mir das damit sagen? Bin ich für dich nach Alice etwa auch nichts anderes als ein Trost gewesen?“

„Nein, nein, Nat, so meinte ich das gar nicht!“ widersprach er ihr rasch, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich heran, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dich über alles liebe, Natalie!“

„Tut mir leid, Nick“, seufzte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann schaute sie ihn wieder an und murmelte bedrückt: „Die ganze Sache mit Nicola ist für mich nicht gerade einfach zu verkraften. Und ich fürchte fast, dass Alice all die Jahre immer nur dich geliebt hat. Oh, Nick, womit hast du sie damals so sehr gekränkt, dass sie dich trotz ihrer Liebe verließ und nie wieder Kontakt aufnahm?“

„Ich habe Alice niemals gekränkt“, erwiderte Nick und begegnete dem Blick seiner Frau offen. „Damals liebte ich sie sehr und wollte sie vor allem Bösen beschützen, genau wie dich, Natalie. Wenn ich damals schon geahnt hätte, dass Alice schwanger ist…“

„Demnach hältst du es selbst also durchaus für möglich, dass Nicola dein Kind ist?“

„Ja, vielleicht, aber… Liebling, warum haben wir dann keine Kinder, obwohl wir es uns so sehr wünschen?“

„Es muss an mir liegen, Nick, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht.“

„Aber es könnte auch sein, dass Nicola nicht von mir ist“, erklärte Nick, der es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn seine Frau bedrückt war. Dann fiel sein Blick endlich auf das Büchlein in ihren Händen. „Was hast du da, Natalie?“

„Das ist das Tagebuch von Alice“, gab sie zurück. „Nicola hat es mir anvertraut und uns gebeten, es gemeinsam zu lesen. Sie hofft, dass du dann vielleicht überzeugt bist, wirklich ihr Vater zu sein.“

„Oder mir fällt bei der Lektüre auf, wer es tatsächlich ist“, meinte er und sah nun viel interessierter als vorher auf das kleine Buch. „So oder so, Liebling, wir sollten versuchen, Alice und ihrer Tochter zu helfen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.“

„Ja, ich bin auch sehr dafür“, bestätigte ihm Natalie und nickte. „Wirst du aber auch bereit sein, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, Nick, selbst wenn sie dir nicht schmeckt?“

„Du weißt, dass ich mich damit abfinden werde“, erwiderte er. „Also komm, mein Schatz, lass uns mit der Lektüre beginnen.“

„Gut!“ Natalie schlug das Buch auf, während Nick näher an sie rückte und gemeinsam mit ihr die Einträge zu lesen begann:

 

_Toronto, 12. November 1992:_

_Es ist einfach schrecklich. Gestern wurde Jock ermordet, während er im Museum seinen Nachtdienst versah, während ich einen Stock tiefer gerade dabei war, mir zu überlegen, in welchen Räumen wir die demnächst geplante Ausstellung über die vor über hundert Jahren bei einer Ausgrabung in Altun Kinal gefundenen Artefakte legen sollten. Nie werde ich Jock’s markerschütternden Schrei vergessen, der mich sofort zusammenfahren und zu ihm hinaufeilen ließ. Der Ärmste war bereits tot, als ich kam. Er lag hinter dem Schaukasten, in dem sich der Jade-Becher der Maya befand. Jock‘s Mörder musste es wohl darauf abgesehen haben, denn das Glas des Schaukasten war zerbrochen und der Becher fort. Es erschüttert mich, dass ein Mensch einen anderen aus Gier ermordet. Musste es wirklich sein, dass Jock den Tod fand? Hätte er ihn nicht einfach niederschlagen und dann mit seiner Beute verschwinden können?_

_Mich überlief es eiskalt, als ich den armen Jock so leblos auf dem Boden liegen sah, umgeben von Glasscherben. Mir ist selbst jetzt noch unerklärlich, wie es mir gelang, die Polizei zu informieren, aber ich war dankbar, dass sie sofort kamen und der Notarzt auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Für Jock kam natürlich jede ärztliche Hilfe zu spät, aber ich stand unter Schock. Erst nachdem ich eine Beruhigungsspritze erhielt und man mir etwas zu trinken gab, kam ich wieder zu mir und war in der Lage die Fragen von Detective Nicholas Knight zu beantworten. Er war sehr freundlich und einfühlsam und überraschte mich damit, dass er die Hieroglyphen an einer Stele aus Altun Kinal offensichtlich  problemlos lesen konnte. Zwar tat er es mir gegenüber ab, indem er behauptete, lediglich ‚Hobby-Archäologe‘ zu sein, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich dahinter sehr viel mehr verbirgt. Ich muss zugeben, dass die Person dieses Polizisten mein Interesse geweckt hat und dies liegt mit Sicherheit nicht daran, dass er ziemlich gut aussieht. Vielleicht ergibt sich noch einmal die Gelegenheit eines ausführlichen Gespräches zwischen uns. Ich würde ihn sehr gerne wiedersehen._

_Toronto, 14. November 1992:_

_Nachdem ich mich gestern bis zum späten Nachmittag zu Hause ausgeschlafen habe, weil Professor Mason darauf bestand und mir auch nahelegte, ein paar Tage freizunehmen, um mich von dem Schock zu erholen, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und kehrte am Abend ins Museum zurück. Das Gespräch mit Detective Knight und die Tatsache, dass der Mord an Jock mit den so genannten ‚Vampir-Morden‘, die Toronto seit einiger Zeit in Angst versetzen, in Zusammenhang zu stehen scheint, ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Ich suchte mir aus dem Regal in Prof. Mason‘s Zimmer das Buch über die Ausgrabungen von Altun Kinal heraus und überflog das Stichwortverzeichnis nach den mysteriösen Todesfällen, denn ich erinnerte mich vage daran, dass die Ausgrabungen damals aufgrund dessen abgebrochen worden waren. Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr die Morde denen ähnelten, die jetzt in Toronto geschehen sind. Den Opfern fehlte das Blut und die Indios, die als Helfer in Altun Kinal dabei waren, sprachen voller Furcht davor, dass ein Vampir dafür verantwortlich sei. Dieser Bericht erfüllt mich mit großer Angst, obwohl mein Kopf mir sagt, dass Vampire in den Bereich des Aberglaubens gehören. Natürlich gibt es solche Wesen nicht. Dennoch ist es seltsam, wie sehr die jetzige Mordserie des angeblichen Vampirs und diejenige aus Altun Kinal vor mehr als hundert Jahre sich gleichen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber ich beschloss, diesen Bericht zu kopieren und ihn Detective Knight zu geben. Es ist übrigens seltsam, dass auf einem der alten Fotos im damaligen Ausgrabungs-Team ein Mann zu sehen ist, der Detective Knight auf unheimliche Weise gleicht, als ob er sein eineiiger Zwilling wäre. Vermutlich ist es einer seiner Vorfahren, aber dass sich eine Familienähnlichkeit derart weitervererbt, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Doch eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Jedenfalls habe ich nun etwas, worüber ich mit Detective Knight sprechen kann. Natürlich rechnete ich nicht damit, ihn allzu schnell wiederzusehen, wenn ich ihn nicht selbst anrief, aber er überraschte oder vielmehr erschreckte mich, denn er tauchte unvermittelt auf. Nachdem ich an meinen Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt war und gerade weiterlesen wollte, drangen Geräusche an mein Ohr, obwohl es spät in der Nacht war und das Museum längst geschlossen hatte. Also erhob ich mich und ging voller Angst in den Flur hinaus, denn natürlich konnte ich den Mord an Jock nicht so einfach wegstecken. Jeden Augenblick rechnete ich damit, dass der Täter wiederauftauchte, hoffte jedoch gleichzeitig, dass ich mich irrte. Voller Angst rief ich nach Harry, der in dieser Nacht Dienst hatte. Doch stattdessen wurde ich plötzlich von einer männlichen Stimme hinter mir angesprochen und fuhr erschrocken herum. Zum Glück war es Detective Knight, was mich ungemein erleichterte. Hätte ich sonst einfach die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und mich an seine Brust gelehnt, als ob ich ein hilfloses kleines Mädchen wäre? Der Polizist schloss mich ebenfalls in die Arme und drückte mich leicht an sich. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich unglaublich geborgen darin fühlte. Als ich ihm sagte, dass er mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hätte, entschuldigte er sich dafür. Einen Augenblick später tauchte Harry auf und ich löste mich sofort aus der Umarmung mit Nick. Nun endlich erfuhren der Nachtwächter und ich, warum sich Nick zu so später Stunde im Museum aufhielt. Er hat herausgefunden, dass der Täter, der Jock auf dem Gewissen hat, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit durch den Keller reingekommen sein musste, dessen Tür im Innenhof des Museums lag. Sie sei aufgebrochen worden und er würde seinen Kollegen von der Spurensicherung Bescheid geben, um mögliche Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen. Allerdings meint er auch, dass dies die Untersuchungen vermutlich nicht voranbringen würde, denn wahrscheinlich sei der Türgriff voller Fingerabdrücke unzähliger Mitarbeiter, Lieferanten etc. Trotzdem haben wir jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt, wie der Täter hereinkam, so dass die Polizei vorerst diesen Eingang bewachen würde, bis die Spurensicherung ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hatte._

_Nachdem Nick uns also darüber informierte, ließ uns Harry wieder allein und wir unterhielten uns ein wenig. Ich erzählte Nick, dass ich vor kurzem den Bericht über die mysteriösen Todesfälle in Altun Kinal gelesen hatte und es mir Angst mache. Als ich ihm dabei den Rücken zukehrte, weil mich plötzlich ein **Anblick** **(Schaudern)** bei der Erinnerung daran überlief, wie ähnlich er seinem damaligen Vorfahren sah, schloss er mich von hinten in seine Arme und ich ließ es einfach geschehen. Nie zuvor hatte ich es jemandem erlaubt, dies einfach zu tun, aber bei Nick… bei ihm ist es irgendwie anders, ich fühle mich so beschützt… wie seltsam es doch ist, dass es sich bei diesem Mann so vertraut, so selbstverständlich anfühlt. Früher habe ich immer darüber gelacht, wenn meine Schulfreundinnen davon schwärmten, dass es so sei, wenn nur ‚Mr. Right‘ käme. Kann es sein, dass Nick dieser Eine ist? Es klingt albern und ich als erwachsene Wissenschaftlerin sollte über solche romantischen Teenager-Schwärmereien eigentlich längst hinaus sein, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen: Nick löst diese romantischen Gedanken einfach in mir aus und ich fühle mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich so schnell in ihn verliebe? Wir kennen uns kaum. Aber seine Nähe, sein angenehmes Wesen und sein offensichtliches Interesse an Archäologie ziehen mich irgendwie unwiderstehlich zu ihm hin. Und ich glaube, er fühlt sich auch zu mir hingezogen. Beinahe hätte er mich geküsst, ich habe schon seine Lippen auf meinem Nacken gespürt, da schrie er plötzlich laut ‚NEIN!‘ auf und löste seine Arme von mir. Als ich mich irritiert zu ihm umdrehte, schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick leicht zu Boden sinken und entschuldigte sich damit, dass er jetzt wieder dringend fort müsse. Harry, der Nicks Schrei auch gehört hatte, erschien wieder und fragte, was denn los sei. Einen Moment lang wandte ich mich dem Nachtwächter zu und erklärte, dass es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gäbe… nur einen kleinen Moment, in dem ich mich kurz mit Harry unterhielt, doch Nick war auf einmal wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Er musste sich sehr rasch von uns fortgestohlen und es dabei irgendwie bewerkstelligt haben, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Oder waren Harry und ich einfach nur so auf unsere kurze Unterhaltung konzentriert gewesen, dass wir nichts gehört haben? Möglich wäre es, denn schließlich waren wir beide an diesem Abend sehr aufgewühlt… Seltsam, wirklich alles sehr seltsam…_

_Toronto, 15. November 1992:_

_Nick rief mich am frühen Abend zu Hause an und fragte, ob ich etwas dagegen hätte, wenn er kurz bei mir vorbeikomme? Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen, sondern freute mich vielmehr auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm. Er ist mir seit der gestrigen Nacht einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich muss doch wirklich sehr verliebt in ihn sein. Jedenfalls spricht das heftige Herzklopfen, das ich allein nur schon empfand, als ich seine Stimme am Telefon hörte, sehr dafür. Ich sah dem Besuch von Nick also ziemlich aufgeregt entgegen, weshalb ich mein edelstes Kleid aus schwarzem Satin rasch überwarf und die vielen Bücher, die sich auf meinem Wohnzimmertisch bereits stapelten, eilig in die Regale zurückräumte. Gerade rechtzeitig, als es klingelte und Nick mit einer Flasche Rotwein und einer langstieligen, roten Rose vor der Tür stand. Ich bat ihn herein und er legte seinen Mantel ab. Dann machten wir es uns auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, nachdem ich zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank geholt und Nick sie mit dem mitgebrachten edlen Tropfen gefüllt hatte. Er schlug vor, dass wir Brüderschaft miteinander trinken, womit ich sehr einverstanden bin. Der Kuss, den er mir danach zaghaft auf die Lippen drückte, schmeckte unschuldig. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob der gutaussehende Mann, der mir gegenübersaß, etwa noch eine männliche Jungfrau war. Aber eigentlich konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Er war keineswegs schüchtern, sondern wirkte ziemlich selbstbewusst. Sicherlich gab es genügend Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen. Doch Nick saß hier bei mir, hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, meine Adresse und Telefonnummer herauszusuchen und darum gebeten, mich besuchen zu dürfen. Ich musste ihm also auch etwas bedeuten._

_„Alice“, begann er nach dem Kuss. „Bitte, entschuldige mein Verhalten von gestern Nacht. Es muss auf dich sehr irritierend gewirkt haben.“_

_„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte ich ihm._

_„Nun, du… du bist… du bist eine faszinierende Frau, Alice“, erklärte er dann. „Es ist nur so, dass es mir… nun ja, es geht ein bisschen zu schnell…“_

_„Ja, das empfinde ich genauso“, antwortete ich lächelnd. „Dennoch, Nick, du bist jetzt hier und darüber bin ich sehr glücklich.“_

_„Wirklich?“_

_Er schien tatsächlich erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass jemand sich über seine Gegenwart freute. Im Nachhinein frage ich mich, welches schlimme Erlebnis wohl dahinterstehen mochte. Aber in dem Augenblick, als er mir gegenübersaß, kam mir dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht… nein, vielmehr dachte ich gar nicht mehr darüber nach, sondern reagierte untypisch für mich völlig emotional. Denn statt ihm auf seine verwundert geäußerte Frage zu antworten, n **a** hm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und küsste ihn erneut. Aber mein Kuss war intensiver, fordernder und Nick ließ sich fast sofort darauf ein. Keine Frage, dass wir den Rest dieses schönen Abends nicht mehr viel miteinander sprachen, sondern uns mit leidenschaftlichen Zärtlichkeiten bedachten, die schließlich dazu führten, dass Nick Bekanntschaft mit meinem Schlafzimmer und meinem großen, bequemen Bett machte…_

 

Natalie hielt inne und ließ das Tagebuch auf ihre Knie sinken. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Schuldbewusst sah Nick sie an, strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und nahm ihr dann behutsam das Tagebuch fort.

„Es ist schon so lange her, Liebling“, flüsterte er ihr tröstend ins Ohr.

Sie nickte langsam, immer noch unfähig zu sprechen.

„Was vor 17 Jahren geschehen ist, lässt sich nun einmal nicht ändern“, murmelte er sanft und drückte sich liebevoll an sich. „Damals war ich sehr verliebt in Alice, aber das ist Vergangenheit.“

Natalie nickte erneut und schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Nick früher immer, wenn sie ihm näherkommen wollte, vor jeder Art von Zärtlichkeit oder Intimitäten zurückgeschreckt war und sie darauf hinwies, dass er Angst habe, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und sie im Blutrausch zu töten. Damals behauptete er, sich mit Sterblichen nicht vereinen zu können. Doch Alice‘ Tagebucheintrag strafte diese Behauptung jetzt Lügen. Mit ihr hatte er sich eingelassen, ohne dass die junge Archäologin dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Er hatte sich von ihr widerstandslos verführen lassen und sich ihr hingegeben… und sie lebte immer noch und hatte sogar ein Kind…

„Nicola ist deine Tochter!“ stieß Natalie gepresst hervor, während ihr einige Tränen aus den Augen liefen und über ihre Wangen rollten. Unwillig wischte sie sich weg und befreite sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes, der sie erneut an sich drücken wollte, um sie zu trösten. Nick sah überrascht zu ihr auf.

„Was? Aber das ist unmöglich, Natalie, das weißt du!“ entgegnete er entgeistert.

Die Ärztin sandte ihm zornige Blick, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erklärte mit strenger Stimme: „Du hast vor 17 Jahren mit Nicolas Mutter geschlafen, wie ich soeben gelesen habe; und ich nehme stark an, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mal geblieben ist, oder?“

„Natalie, ich…“

„Oder?!“ wiederholte Natalie eindringlich, ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Mann zu nehmen.

„Aber, Schatz, das ist schon lange her und…“

„Hast du nur dieses eine Mal mit Alice geschlafen oder gab es noch weitere intime Begegnung zwischen euch, Nick?!“

Der Polizist senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick zu Boden und murmelte: „Nein, wir haben uns noch ein paar Mal getroffen…“

„Sagtest du mir nicht, dass es dir unmöglich wäre, eine Liebesbeziehung mit einer Sterblichen einzugehen, weil du deine Geliebte sonst in Gefahr bringen könntest?“

Natalie’s Tonfall klang lauernd und Nicholas ahnte, worauf sie hinauswollte. Mit flehenden Augen schaute er wieder zu ihr hoch und öffnete seine Hände in einer bittenden Geste.

„Es ist mir sehr schwergefallen, mich bei Alice zu beherrschen“, sagte er und es klang ehrlich. „Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, Natalie, es ist eigentlich kaum möglich… und du kannst mir glauben, dass Alice immer am Rande des Todes schwebte. Nur meine starken Gefühle für sie und eine unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung hielten mich jedes Mal davon ab, sie nicht einfach im Rausch der Leidenschaft zu töten.“

„Du hast sie also geliebt?“ stellte Natalie in bemüht sachlichem Ton fest, während es in ihren Augen verdächtig schimmerte und wohl gleich die nächsten Tränen fließen würden.

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt“, antwortete er hilflos. „Bitte, Natalie, du kannst mir doch nicht vorwerfen, dass ich mich vor 17 Jahren in Alice verliebte. Damals fühlte ich mich unglaublich stark zu ihr hingezogen und es war mir so gut wie unmöglich, nicht mit ihr zusammensein zu wollen, obwohl ich mich heftig dagegen wehrte. Aber wenn ich sie einen Abend mal nicht sah, war ich zutiefst unglücklich. Was blieb mir also übrig, mich jedes Mal mit Rinderblut so sehr zu übersättigen, dass ich mit ihr zusammensein konnte, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen?“

„Für Alice Hunter warst du also dazu bereit“, murmelte die Ärztin ärgerlich. „Aber als ich dir meine Gefühle für dich gestand, hast du es nicht getan. Daraus kann ich folglich schließen, dass ich dir niemals so viel bedeutet habe wie Alice!“

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn, Natalie!“ widersprach Nick sofort und erhob sich jetzt auch, um sich vor sie zu stellen. Als er sie jedoch umarmen wollten, stieß sie ihn von sich. Der Blick, den sie ihm dabei schenkte, war so voller Hass, dass er unwillkürlich vor ihr zurückwich.

„Nein, es ist kein Unsinn, sondern die Wahrheit!“ stieß sie hervor. „Du hast Alice mehr geliebt als jemals mich… und ich bin sicher, wenn ihr euch wiederseht, dann wirst du mich wegen ihr verlassen, zumal ihr sogar ein gemeinsames Kind habt!“

„Hör endlich auf, solchen Blödsinn von dir zu geben!“ schrie Nick seine Frau an. „Ich liebe dich – und nur dich! Meine Gefühle für Alice gehören der Vergangenheit an! Versteh das doch endlich!“

„Alles, was ich verstehe ist, dass Alice dich vor 17 Jahren ohne eine Erklärung verlassen hat“, gab Natalie giftig zurück. „Du musst sie irgendwie enttäuscht haben – in so etwas bist du ja unglaublich gut, das versichere ich dir! Und erst lange danach hast du dich mir zugewandt… ich bin für dich nur ein Trost, weil deine geliebte Alice dich verlassen hat!“

„Nein, Natalie, das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe dich immer gemocht und mich dann in dich verliebt, das musst du mir glauben. Hätte ich dir sonst mein Geheimnis anvertraut?“

Die Ärztin lachte kurz trocken auf und entgegnete dann spöttisch: „Dir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mir zu vertrauen, nachdem du feststellen musstest, dass man mich nicht hypnotisieren kann!“

„Du redest Unsinn, Natalie, und das weißt du auch. Natürlich hätte ich noch eine andere Alternative gehabt…“, widersprach Nick und spürte plötzlich, wie langsam die Wut in ihm hervorkroch. Warum nur war seine Frau so uneinsichtig, wo er ihr doch stets die Wahrheit gesagt hatte!

Natalie entging nicht der veränderte Tonfall in der Stimme ihres Mannes und sie sah entsetzt, dass er sich einen Moment lang in ein gelbäugiges Monster mit Fangzähnen verwandelte.

„Nick!“ stieß sie erschrocken hervor. „Bitte, beherrsch dich!“

Dann eilte sie zum Kühlschrank, entnahm diesem eine Flasche mit dem Elixier und ein Glas mit einem Teil dieser Flüssigkeit. Nick, der sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, war ihr gefolgt, wartete ungeduldig auf seine Medizin, während sein Leib aufgrund seines zurückgedrängten Blutdurstes zu zittern begann, und öffnete gierig den Mund, als Natalie Anstalten traf, ihm den Inhalt des Glases zu trinken zu geben. Sie setzte das Glas behutsam an seine Lippen und er zwang sich dazu, das Elixier langsam zu trinken. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, ehe die Medizin ihre Wirkung tat, und unwillkürlich trat vor Nicks geistiges Auge das Bild von Janette und Lacroix, die ihn verächtlich ansahen. Dann drehte sich Janette um und verließ ihn. Doch sein Meister blieb beharrlich stehen und starrte ihn an. Endlich sagte er: „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, Nicholas. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe…“

Gequält schloss Nick die Augen und spürte, wie er sich innerlich vor Ekel schüttelte. Dann endlich verblasste das Bild von LaCroix und er wurde innerlich ruhiger. Er spürte, wie eine Hand zärtlich über die seine strich und öffnete wieder die Augen. Natalie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, aber aller Hass war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden und hatte wieder der Zärtlichkeit Platz gemacht, die sie für ihn empfand.

„Es tut mir leid, Nick“, wisperte sie fast unhörbar und wieder liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, aber ich war auf einmal so furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Alice Hunter…“

„Die plötzliche Konfrontation mit der Behauptung Nicolas, dass ich ihr leiblicher Vater sei, hat uns beide mehr aufgewühlt, als wir angenommen haben. Wir haben wohl die Macht der Erinnerungen von damals unterschätzt. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich nur dich allein liebe, Natalie, und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Du bist meine Ehefrau und ich erlaube es keinem, einen Keil zwischen unsere Liebe zu treiben! Nicola wird morgen wieder nach Hause fahren!“

„Nein, das kannst du doch nicht machen, Nick!“ widersprach seine Frau heftig.

„Ihr Auftauchen hier hat fast bewirkt, dass ich über dich hergefallen wäre“, erklärte er ernst. „Du konntest also eben selbst sehen, wie schwer es mir fällt, mich zu beherrschen, wenn ich im Blutrausch bin. Genau deshalb wollte ich früher keine engere Beziehung mit dir eingehen, Natalie – und vielleicht kannst du jetzt ermessen, wie sehr ich mich immer auf die Treffen mit Alice vorbereiten musste, obwohl es eine Qual war. So etwas wollte ich nie wieder erleben und deshalb hielt ich mich von dir fern, bevor du das Elixier entwickelt hast. Verstehst du nun, dass meine Gefühle für dich nicht weniger sind als diejenigen damals für Alice?“

„Ja, ja… ich sehe es ein… meine Eifersucht war dumm…“

„Und Nicola hätte ich auch töten können, wenn es mir nicht gelungen wäre, mich gerade selbst zu beherrschen. Man darf das Mädchen nicht mit meinem Geheimnis belasten. Kein Wunder, dass Alice ihr nie etwas von mir erzählt hat und mich mit der Tatsache, dass ich Vater bin, nicht belasten wollte.“

„Dann glaubst du jetzt also auch, dass Nicola deine Tochter ist?“

„Ich weiß nicht… ich bin mir nicht sicher… aber das spielt letztendlich auch keine Rolle“, murmelte Nick nachdenklich. „Mag Nicola also ruhig glauben, dass ich ihr Vater bin… mich stört es nicht…“

Der Vampir starrte nachdenklich auf das Tagebuch von Alice, das er in seinen Händen hielt.

„Wir haben dein Leiden doch gut im Griff“, drang da Natalies Stimme an sein Ohr und er schaute sie wieder an. „Das Mädchen hat sich seit Jahren danach gesehnt, endlich ihren Vater kennenzulernen. Lass sie doch noch ein paar Tage bleiben, Schatz! Es wäre herzlos, sie gleich wieder fortzuschicken, wo sie doch gerade angekommen ist. Sie wird dann wirklich glauben, dass du sie ablehnst.“

„Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, die Kleine noch einige Tage hier zu beherbergen?“

„Aber ja, Nick, sie ist doch ganz nett… und immerhin wäre es möglich, dass sie dein Fleisch und Blut ist. Sag ehrlich, willst du sie nicht doch näher kennenlernen?“

„Hör zu, Liebling, ich muss in zwei Stunden zum Dienst und du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen! Es tut mir leid, dass du mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert wurdest, indem du mit mir zusammen Alice‘ Tagebucheinträge gelesen hast. Das war ein Fehler gewesen, das sehe ich jetzt ein. Leg dich schlafen, Nat, während ich mich bei Nicola entschuldigen werde. Vielleicht kann ich ihr begreiflich machen, dass es mir unerklärlich ist, weshalb ihre Mutter mir so lange die Existenz meiner Tochter verschwieg.“

„Lass es lieber, Nick, du bist so diplomatisch wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Geh dich jetzt lieber duschen, während ich deiner Tochter erzähle, dass du endlich dazu bereit bist, dich zu deiner Vaterschaft zu bekennen. Ich denke, das wird sie versöhnlich stimmen, und wir können noch gemeinsam zu Abend essen, bevor du zur Schicht musst.“

„Danke, Liebling. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“

Natalie bedachte ihren Mann mit einem nachsichtigen Blick, küsste ihn und entließ ihn dann in sein Zimmer. Während er hinter der Tür verschwand, überlegte sie sich, wie sie es wohl bewerkstelligen könnte, herauszufinden, ob Nicola Hunter wirklich die leibliche Tochter von Nick war. Das Blut konnte sie dazu nicht verwenden, aber vielleicht ließ sich in den Haaren ihres Mannes so etwas wie seine tatsächliche DNS nachweisen?

 

>>>~~*~~<<<

 

_Endlich hatte er wieder eine innere Verbindung zu Nicolas hergestellt und dabei ihn sowie diese Natalie vor seinem geistigen Auge gesehen. Die beiden lebten also zusammen und sie befanden sich immer noch in Kanada. Da er jetzt wieder mit seinem undankbaren Geschöpf verbunden war, würde es ihm ein Leichtes sein herauszufinden, wo Nicolas und Dr. Lambert wohnten. Sein Sohn war auf seinen Besuch vorbereitet, denn er hatte ihm angekündigt, dass er sich auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit ihm freute… und Nick, das spürte er genau, hatte ihn – seinen Meister – deutlich vor sich gesehen._

_„Auf bald, mein Freund“, dachte LaCroix und grinste…_

 


End file.
